


The Glitch After Stories

by LazyRainDancer



Series: The Glitch Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, but guess what? that's not the case here XD, each chapter is a separate one shot, if they ever are I'll mention it in the notes, none of these should be in chronological order, reader is female, set in The Glitch verse, sorry this is a strictly fluff only zone, takes place after the Reader saved the multiverse, what a wild ride that was lol, y'all didn't get any kisses in the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: A collection of one shots that take place in The Glitch verse. They'll all mainly focus on the Reader's relationships with the skeletons she met during the story.Hope you're ready for some more skele-lovin'! XD





	1. First Kiss (Dream Sans)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Did y'all miss me? XD
> 
> I know it's been a little while since I posted the last chapter of The Glitch. I haven't been doing much writing for Undertale since then because I got caught up in the BNHA fandom. I even started a Reader Insert fic for it haha I'm having a lot of fun writing it ^^
> 
> While I haven't been doing much Undertale writing lately, I did actually write something back when I finished writing everything for the Glitch in August. I just never got around to actually posting the one shot lol However! Since today is the one year anniversary/birthday of the start of The Glitch, I thought this would be the perfect day to finally post it :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! ^-^

Considering Dream spends the majority of his time moving from one place to another, either hiding from Nightmare or helping the AUs, you are very surprised when he tells you about a house he stays at occasionally. 

Apparently, it’s in one of the AUs that Nightmare can’t enter, so it’s safe for him to stay there for extended periods of time. When the skeleton invites you over to his home, you are quick to agree, curious to see what the place is like. 

The first word that comes to mind after you arrive at his small cottage is cozy. It has such a warm and inviting atmosphere. You’re reminded of how you feel whenever you come home after spending the whole semester away at college. Even though you’ve never been here before, you can’t help but feel relaxed.

Dream takes you on a small tour of the cottage, showing you where the two bedrooms and bathroom are. You see those rooms when you go through the door on the right side of the living room. 

When you check out the door on the left side, you enter the small kitchen. It’s just big enough that the two of you can fit comfortably, standing shoulder to shoulder. Considering the lack of a dining table, you find yourself wondering where the skeleton eats his meals whenever he cooks here. 

After the tour ends, the two of you make yourselves comfortable on the two-seater couch in the living room. Aside from the coffee table and bookcase, there isn’t any other furniture in the room. It makes sense since it seems he doesn’t often invite people over. 

Across from the couch is a glass sliding door which leads to an enclosed patio. You notice there are several different types of plants placed on the railing and hanging from the roof outside. 

The sight makes you smile. “Looks like you have a hobby after all.”

Noticing his curious look, you point outside. “Obviously, someone here has a thing for taking care of plants. I gotta say, gardening suits you. I bet you have a real green thumb considering how many you got out there.”

Dream smiles sheepishly. “After you asked me during our first meeting what my hobbies were, I started thinking about it. There really wasn’t anything at the time I was interested in, but I decided to look into common hobbies to see what I might like.”

His smile softens as he brings his gaze to his lap. “I wanted to see if I could find something that made _me_ happy--not Dream the guardian but Dream the skeleton.”

Your smile grows at his words. In a blink, your arms are around his neck, pulling him toward you as you hug him tightly. 

A bright yellow blush floods his cheekbones when your face nears his. “I’m glad. I’m so happy you’re doing things for yourself. While I will always admire how dedicated you are to others, I want you to be able to do things for the sake of enjoying them. I’m glad you’re thinking of your own happiness now.”

Surprise crosses his features briefly before a gentle expression settles on his face. Dream returns the embrace, hugging you as tight as he can. “Thank you, Y/N. It’s because of you that I started thinking of doing something like this. If not for you, I would’ve kept running myself ragged worrying about others.”

He lets his head rest against yours. “Of course, I’ll continue to look out for others. It’s just now I know it’s alright to take breaks and let myself relax. You made me think it’s not a bad thing to occasionally put myself first.”

You’re smiling so hard your cheeks are starting to hurt. You move a hand to his cheek and gently stroke it with your thumb. “Good. I’m relieved to hear that. Considering what all you do and go through, you deserve a break.”

Dream leans into your hand, obviously enjoying your touch. His content expression is just too cute, so you can’t resist planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Now, a lovely amber color lights up his face as he flushes in embarrassment. No matter how much you smother the skeleton in affection, he always has the same flustered reaction. Despite his best efforts not to, he can never stop himself from blushing which you find absolutely adorable.

Feeling mischievous, you decide to fluster him more by snuggling closer to him and peppering his face with kisses. His grip on you tightens, but he makes no move to escape. He never does. After all, no matter how embarrassed he gets, it’s no secret how much he enjoys the affection. 

Since you haven’t spent some quality one-on-one time with Dream in awhile, you want to really spoil him while you have the chance. So, you don’t let up on the kiss fest for a while, making sure your lips touch every part of his face.

After several minutes pass, you finally pull away, grinning at the skeleton’s brightly glowing cheeks. Just as you open your mouth to tease him, Dream surprises you when he cups your face and pulls your face back down close to his.

Now, it’s your turn to blush when you find your mouth hovering right above his. Despite how affectionate you are with him, you haven’t actually kissed him on the mouth before. 

Not that you don’t want to, of course. You were just waiting for a sign from Dream. You’d never kiss someone like that without knowing they were okay with it first.

Dream tenderly caresses your cheek as he gives you his trademark gentle smile--a smile that should be illegal it’s so cute. No one should be allowed to look that adorable! “I think you missed a spot, Y/N.”

Your eyes widen once you realize what he’s suggesting. When you go several seconds without replying, his blush darkens, and you notice a slight tremor in the hand on your face.

He averts his gaze shyly. “I-If you don’t want to, I understand. I don’t want to force you.”

You have to fight off the urge to clutch at your chest. That shy expression is seriously way too damn cute. You were not prepared to face this level of adorable today, damn it. 

Realizing he’s misunderstanding your silence, you gently guide his gaze to back to yours. A warm smile forms on your face. “You’re not forcing me, Dream. I would be happy to kiss you. I was just surprised that you suggested it, that’s all.”

Dream relaxes in his spot leaning against the armrest, relief apparent. “Oh good. I thought I had done something I shouldn’t have.”

The skeleton smiles shyly. “I don’t really have much experience with romance, so I’m always worried about doing the wrong thing. I never want to do something that will hurt you. Your happiness is important to me--more than anything.”

Your expression softens as warmth blossoms in your chest. You affectionately nuzzle his cheek. “You’ll never hurt me, Dream. After all, you’re always so kind and considerate toward me. There’s really no need to worry. Just keep being your sweet self. Besides, it’s not like I have a lot of experience either, you know.”

When his smile brightens, you take the opportunity to close the remaining distance between your faces and capture his mouth with yours. He softly gasps into the kiss, obviously caught off guard by your quick movements.

Taking advantage of his parted teeth, you slip your tongue inside his mouth and begin to explore the cavern of his mouth. Since this your and Dream’s first kiss, you want to make sure it’s the best possible kiss, especially since it’s likely his first kiss period. You want him to fully enjoy it.

Dream moans quietly when your tongue brushes past a particular spot. You proceed to caress that area, loving all the pleased sounds he emits when you do so. 

Every time you find a sweet spot of his, you make sure to give each one special attention. Dream, in turn, clutches you tightly as he pulls you flush against him. One of his hands remains on the small of your back while the other moves to cup the back of your head. His fingers lightly scratch your scalp as he threads them into your hair. 

When his tongue entwines with yours, you both moan with pleasure. The sensation of his magic dancing across your lips makes you shiver and your toes curl. 

You don’t want the kiss to end. Even though you know you can always kiss him again after a breather, you don’t want to stop--not even to properly catch your breath. It just feels so _good_. This kiss is pure euphoria. 

Eventually, your need to breathe wins against your desire to keep kissing Dream, so with extreme reluctance, you pull away--not missing the low whine that escapes his mouth. Just that sound alone is enough for you to want to kiss him again, but you need a few seconds to catch your breath. So, you settle for leaving a chaste kiss against his mouth in hopes of soothing him.

Panting heavily, you stare at the skeleton with eyes half-mast, studying his face closely to see his reaction to the kiss. Although, considering how he responded to your ministrations, you already have a pretty good idea how he felt about it. 

Despite his lack of lungs, Dream is also panting hard as he watches you with heavy lidded eyes. During the course of the kiss, he moved so that his body is now stretched out across the couch with his back against the armrest as you lie on top of him with your legs resting in between his. 

He smiles sweetly as his thumb massages the back of your neck. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. I’m glad I finally worked up the courage to ask.”

With a huff, you give his neck a warm squeeze as you nuzzle his cheek. “Knucklehead, you could’ve asked sooner. Like I would ever tell you no. The only reason I didn’t do it sooner was because I was waiting to make sure that was something you wanted.”

You shiver when he kisses your neck. “Of course, I wanted it. Who doesn’t want to kiss the person they’re in love with?”

Your heart skips a beat at his words. While this isn’t the first time he’s said something like that to you, you still get butterflies in your stomach whenever you hear those words. 

When you pull back, you witness his face soften. Your breath catches when you see the pure want and love in his gaze.

Before you know it, you find your mouth right above his thanks to his hand gently pulling you down. Dream smiles warmly before closing that remaining distance between the two of you. 

The skeleton slides his tongue past your parted lips and begins to explore every inch of your mouth. Similar to your earlier kiss, Dream tenderly strokes every single one of your sweet spots that he finds, making you moan in pleasure. 

With every caress, you find yourself melting more into the kiss, desperately craving more. You never would’ve thought this was only his second kiss considering how skilled he is. You wonder if he’s just a naturally good kisser. Surely, this can’t be explained with the typical “It’s magic” response you often get from the skeletons.

A bony hand slides under your shirt, coming to rest on the small of your back. You gasp in surprise at the touch. 

Apparently, you had been so distracted by the kiss that you hadn’t noticed the skeleton take off his glove. Before you can wonder about his actions, Dream deepens the kiss, wrapping his tongue around yours, successfully distracting you. 

Just like last time, you find yourself drunk on his kiss. You briefly worry about becoming addicted, but then, realize this is an addiction you wouldn’t really mind having. 

Despite your lungs begging for air, you can’t bring yourself to pull away. No matter how long you kiss him, you’re always hungry for more; you can never get enough.

It seems Dream has forgotten about your need to breathe since he makes no move to pull away, too enraptured by the kiss. His hand travels up and down your back while the fingers in your hair dig deeper. 

Finally, after several more minutes pass, you finally pull away, taking in a deep breath as soon as your mouth leaves his. The skeleton makes a displeased noise, and you give him several chaste kisses back-to-back, trying to catch your breath in the meantime. 

Dream shivers when the hot air from your panting ghosts across his mouth. He hugs you as close as he can, keeping your faces only a few inches apart. 

The desire in his gaze is obvious. While you would love nothing more than to kiss him again, there is something you want to ask him while you catch your breath. 

You rest your forehead against his. “You have some explaining to do.”

“Huh?”

A breathy chuckle escapes your lips at his confused expression. “How in the world are your kisses so damn addictive? It takes me forever to pull away ‘cause I can’t stop kissing you. I get so enraptured that I forget to try to breath while I’m kissing you.”

For a few seconds, Dream just stares. You wonder if he’s still feeling a little dazed from the kiss. You know you are, so you wouldn’t blame him if he is. 

Then, a worried frown forms on his face while his eye-lights gain a sad glint. Not liking that expression, you start peppering his face with kisses like before, not stopping until that unhappy expression turns into the cute flustered one you so adore.

After you pull away, you pout cutely. “No unhappy faces allowed. I only wanna see a smile on that face. Any other expressions will be kissed away effective immediately.”

Dream laughs at your words before kissing away your pout. “Understood. But, that rule also applies to you.”

You nod your head, agreeing to his stipulation. You then tilt your head curiously. “So, what was that frown about? Did I say something wrong?”

The skeleton immediately shakes his head. “Oh no, that’s not it. I just couldn’t help but frown once I realized what you were talking about. I’m pretty sure I know why my kisses are like that.”

While he refrains from frowning like he agreed, there’s no hiding the guilt in his gaze. “I’m pretty sure it’s because of my powers. While it’s not unusual for them to affect people’s moods, in this case, it seems all the positive emotions I’m feeling are passing on to you though our soul bond.”

He smiles sheepishly. “I’m just so happy that it ends up overflowing out of me and into you. I can’t control it.”

Just when you think you can’t love Dream more than you already do, he says something adorable like that. You squeeze his neck tightly as you affectionately nuzzle his cheek. “That is seriously the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. Your happiness is literally contagious. You are so adorable.”

His cheeks gain an amber hue at your words. “I don’t know if I’d call that cute since I’m basically manipulating your emotions when we kiss, Y/N.”

Pulling back, you raise an eyebrow at him. “You are not. I’m happy to begin with when I’m kissing you. You just multiply that happiness by like a million. So, in my books, that is adorable and totally fine by me. You won’t catch me complaining about you being a good kisser.”

Blush darkening, Dream shyly avoids your gaze. “You...really think that?”

You gently move his face so his eyes will meet yours. Then, you grin broadly. “Want me to kiss you again to prove it?”

He stares at you with wide eye-lights for several seconds, and then, a sweet smile forms on his face as he nods, obviously happy about the chance for another kiss. 

Fighting back the urge to squeal at such a cute reaction, you lean down to kiss him, loving how his magic leaves your lips tingling when your mouth meets his. Slipping your tongue past his teeth, you caress all the sweet spots you remember while also looking for any new ones you might have missed last time.

With every moan he emits, your hunger grows. You want to taste more of him; you want to hear him make more of those sounds. It’s never enough. 

Dream clutches you as tightly as he can as he trembles under your ministrations. You shiver when his hand on your back moves upwards, causing your shirt to partly ride up, leaving the skin of your lower back exposed. 

You are then distracted by his tongue entwining with yours. As you moan with pleasure at the contact, you notice how warm your body feels whenever your tongue tangles with his. The heat starts in your mouth and proceeds to spread throughout your body; it’s the same kind of feeling you get when you’re basking in the sun. Could this be another effect of his magic?

This time it’s Dream who pulls away first from the kiss much to your lungs’ joy and your lips’ dismay. He obviously remembered what you said earlier about having such a hard time stopping despite your need to breathe.

However, that doesn’t mean the skeleton is done with you. Like you did last time, he starts pressing chaste kisses against your lips in between breaths, causing your heart to flutter inside your chest. 

After several minutes of this, Dream moves to nuzzle your neck as he hugs you close. “Hey, Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

Your body relaxes against his as he gently strokes your back. “You know how I said earlier that I’m trying to do more for myself and give myself time to relax?”

Nodding, you press a kiss against his neck, making him shiver. “Yeah?”

The hand on your back comes to a stop. For several seconds, he remains quiet, and you wonder if something’s wrong. However, before you can question him, Dream starts to speak.

“I think out of everything I’ve tried and experienced that spending time with you is my most favorite thing to do. I always feel the most relaxed when I’m with you. So…”

When you pull back, you see him give you a shy smile. “Can I have you all to myself today?”

Once again, you are reminded of how dangerously adorable Dream is. Just that smile alone sends an arrow straight to your heart. Combine that with his sweet request, and you’re on a one-way trip to Cloud Nine. 

There’s really only one response you can give the skeleton after receiving such a request. With a grin, you capture his mouth with yours and proceed to kiss him senseless. After all, he totally asked for it.


	2. The Bet (Underfell Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the drabbles I wrote a while back on Tumblr that I'm now posting here. I hope y'all enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> **Pairing: Underfell Papyrus/Reader**

“I bet I could carry you.”

Papyrus narrows his eye-lights at you while you grin. “WHY IN THE NAME OF KING ASGORE WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT? RATHER, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’D ACTUALLY LET YOU DO SUCH A THING?”

You shrug your shoulders. “You were the one bragging about your strength. Time to put your money where your mouth is. Let’s see who can carry the other with the most ease. Loser owes the winner a favor.”

For several minutes, the skeleton just stares at you, contemplating the pros and cons of such a bet. Obviously, there’s no need for him to agree. However, Papyrus is not the one to back down from a challenge or from the chance to have someone owe him something. Who knows what he’d do with that favor. Still, you had to offer him something, or there was no way he’d agree to this bet.

A large smirk forms on the skeleton’s face. “FINE. I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT SUCH A PUNY HUMAN COULD CARRY ME. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CARRY SANS, BUT THERE’S NO WAY YOU COULD CARRY SOMEONE OF MY SIZE WITHOUT SOME FORM OF TROUBLE.”

He takes a step toward you. “I, ON THE OTHER HAND, CAN EASILY LIFT YOU. THIS WILL BE THE EASIEST BET I’VE EVER WON.”

Before you can respond, Papyrus scoops you up into a bridal carry in a matter of seconds. One minute you’re standing, the next you’re being cradled against his broad, armor-covered chest, flushing slightly at the close proximity.

His smirk grows at your wide-eyed expression. “SEE? EASY! THIS ISN’T EVEN A CHALLENGE FOR THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! JUST ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, HUMAN!”

You narrow your eyes at him. “No way! I still haven’t gone yet! No way am I giving up without trying! I’ll show you, Papyrus!”

With a roll of his eye-lights, Papyrus sets you back down in a surprisingly gentle manner. Then, he crosses his arms. “WELL, GO AHEAD AND TRY, HUMAN. LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH.”

Grinning, you nod your head and move closer to him. When you wrap one of your arms around his back, a bright red blush covers his cheekbones, causing your grin to grow in response.

Quickly, before he has the chance to change his mind, you move your other arm to hook around his knees and proceed to pick the much taller skeleton up into a bridal carry. Papyrus releases a loud screech at the sudden change in position, making you laugh.

He stares at you with wide eye-lights, looking completely flabbergasted. “H-HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!”

You shrug your shoulders as you grin broadly. “I dunno. It tried it, and it worked. Guess I’m stronger than you thought, huh?”

Scowling, Papyrus averts his eye-lights. “THIS DOESN’T MEAN YOU’VE WON! WE BOTH PICKED EACH OTHER UP WITHOUT MUCH DIFFICULTY! BY NO MEANS DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE STRONGER THAN ME!”

“I know. I didn’t really care about beating you in a contest of strength. That wasn’t my real goal.”

Obviously confused, the skeleton raises a brow ridge. “THEN, WHAT WAS YOUR GOAL?”

You bring your face closer to his, making him blush a bright red. “This.”

Before he can react, you press your lips against his cheekbone. Papyrus goes completely still in your arms at the contact.

When you pull back, you see his entire skull is a dark scarlet. His wide eye-lights are staring at you with disbelief. You can’t help but giggle at the cute reaction.

The sound of your laughter drags the skeleton out of his stupor. Immediately, he starts to squirm in your grasp. “LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, HUMAN! I SHOULD’VE KNOWN YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOU MINX!”

Instead of releasing him, you tighten your grip on him. “Nope. Don’t wanna.”

For a few seconds, Papyrus goes still and just stares at you incredulously. “WHAT?”

Grinning, you move your face closer to his very red one. “You heard me. I said I don’t wanna let you go. I happen to like this arrangement. Now, if you were to give me a certain something in exchange, I might consider letting you go.”

He scowls fiercely. “ARE YOU ACTUALLY ATTEMPTING TO HOLD ME PRISONER?! ME–-THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?! YOU’RE MORE FOOLISH THAN I THOUGHT! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT, HUMAN, BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET NOT HEEDING MY DEMANDS!”

Your response is to kiss his cheekbone again which makes him screech in embarrassment. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Your grin could rival the Cheshire Cat’s it’s so big. “Kissing you. It’s quite enjoyable. I figure I’ll do this as long as I have you here.”

For a few seconds, all Papyrus does is gape at you in pure disbelief. Then, he begins to thrash about in your arms. “RELEASE ME NOW!”

It’s a real struggle to keep a hold of him. You almost drop him at one point, but your determination wins out. No matter how hard he tries, the skeleton cannot escape your grasp.

After several minutes of this, Papyrus, with his chest heaving, finally goes still. You expect him to start loudly demanding his release again.

Instead, however, the skeleton just studies you with narrowed eye-lights for a few seconds. Then, before you can react, Papyrus wraps an arm around your neck and pulls your face closer to his, causing you to blush a dark red.

All you can do is stare wide-eyed as you feel him kiss your cheek. It only last a few seconds, and then, Papyrus releases you and starts looking anywhere but at you. “THERE. YOU’VE RECEIVED PAYMENT. THAT’S WHAT YOU WERE WANTING, RIGHT? NOW, RELEASE ME BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE!”

Shocked, you comply with his demand without complaint and return the skeleton to his feet. As soon as you release him, Papyrus makes sure to put as much distance as he can between the two of you.

Before he can make his escape, you call out to him. “Hey, Papyrus!”

He stops in the doorway and gives you an annoyed look over his shoulder. “WHAT?”

You grin cheekily. “I never said you had to give me a kiss in exchange, you know. But, I’ll gladly take such a generous gift.”

A dark blush floods his cheekbones at your words. Then, with an embarrassed shriek, Papyrus dashes into the next room to avoid your amused gaze.

Without a doubt, this is the best bet you’ve ever made. _No bones about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing friend Arci actually drew some art for this drabble. It's too cute XD You can see the post by clicking [here.](https://thelazyhermits.tumblr.com/post/172627706499/arceal-doodles-based-on-thelazyhermits-ficlet)
> 
> I just really love the idea of the Reader being able to pick up the skeles. She never got the chance to carry a Papyrus in the main fic which led to me writing this haha I just love me some flustered Edge <3
> 
> Sorry it's not as long as the last one. Not all the chapters will be of that length. The chapter lengths will vary depending on what I'm writing about. I hope y'all don't mind ^^


	3. Late Night Kisses (Swapfell Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some new content for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> Also, whenever I write the loud skeletons speaking Like This instead of LIKE THIS, that means they're whispering or trying to anyway haha
> 
> **Pairing: Swapfell Sans/Reader**

Spending the night at the Swapfell house is always an interesting experience because the brothers always fight over whose room you’ll be sleeping in. For whatever reason, the family never considered adding a guest room to their house when they added on an extra room for Gaster. 

So, your only option is to sleep on the couch if you don’t stay with one of the skeletons. Of course, the one thing they all can agree on is that they don’t want you to sleep there. 

Usually, you convince them to just take turns with the threat of going home if they don’t behave, but sometimes you let them compete since it is pretty amusing watching them use video games to solve their problems. Despite his lack of experience compared to his brothers, Gaster caught on pretty fast, so now, he can give as good as he gets. 

In the end, Sans wins tonight’s competition much to his smug delight. Papyrus calmly accepts it while the oldest brother complains just like he does every other time he loses. 

When bedtime comes around, you’re nice and comfortable in the youngest skeleton’s bed, lying beside him as you both look at the stars through his skylight. You probably like his room the most because of the awesome view you get to see every time you sleep over.

For awhile, the two of you remain like that just silently enjoying each other’s company. Despite how he comes across in public, Sans is actually a relatively calm individual and can go long periods of time without speaking like whenever he’s relaxing or working on something. 

Compared to when you first met him, he’s way more relaxed around you, showing just how much he trusts you. For the most part, the skeleton really only shows this side of himself when he’s at home, especially when it’s just the two of you alone together. While you do like his boisterous side, it’s nice getting to see how he is with someone he’s truly comfortable with.

The sound of shifting from your left draws your attention to Sans who has moved to lie on his side. When you copy his movements, the skeleton wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer. “While I Agree The View Is Great, Don’t You Think There’s Something Even More Amazing That You Should Be Paying Attention To?”

Another great thing about sleeping in Sans’ room is you get to listen to the silky tone his voice gets whenever he whispers. Usually, his voice sounds a bit scratchy from all his yelling, but whenever he speaks quietly, his tone is much smoother. 

Grinning at his petulant expression, you wrap your arms around the skeleton and tangle your legs with his. You affectionately nuzzle his neck, loving how his breath hitches in response. “You’re right. Who needs stars when I have you?”

As he pulls you ever closer, you begin leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, causing him to tremble. While he’s never admitted it outright, you know how much he loves being peppered with kisses, so you always make sure to do that whenever the opportunity arises while you’re both alone together. 

You shiver with pleasure when a hand sneaks under your shirt and starts gently stroking your back. Early on, you discovered how much Sans likes touching your skin, so he often does this when you’re this close to each other. 

Copying him, one of your hands moves under his shirt to gently caress his ribs, making him clutch you tighter as he shivers at the contact. Sans still isn’t completely used to being treated so kindly by people outside of his family so you always make sure your touches are slow and gentle. More than anything, you want the skeleton to always feel comfortable with you, so you’re willing to do whatever you can to earn his trust and keep it.

He buries his face against your neck, kissing your skin there with a gentleness one wouldn’t expect from the normally rowdy skeleton. Smiling at the gesture, you lovingly stroke his ribs, being extra gentle with the ones that have cracks. You then move to wrap that arm around his back so you can softly run your fingers up and down his spinal column.

A soft moan escapes the skeleton at your gesture. No matter how much he claims he’s not sensitive there, Sans always reacts like that whenever you touch his spine. It’s a great show of trust that he willingly allows you do so now despite what it does to him. 

That’s why you’re not surprised when you see the bright purple blush coloring his cheeks when Sans finally pulls away from your neck. When you see the cute frown that, in your eyes, looks like a pout, you know he plans on complaining about you touching his spine since he’s aware that you do it because you love how it always flusters him. 

Before he can, you silence him with a kiss, relishing in the way he immediately melts into it without hesitation. No matter how hard he tries to come across as the tough, bad boy in public, you know he’s a complete softy behind closed doors. 

Sans loves physical affection. Once he became truly comfortable with you, he stopped trying to deny all your affectionate gestures and would even start returning them. The skeleton is a prime example of a guy who’s tough on the outside but soft on the inside. 

As soon as your tongue slips past his teeth, his tongue entangles with yours, making you both moan with pleasure. You immediately deepen the kiss, loving the way his magic makes your lips tingle and the pleasant warmth that encompasses your body whenever you kiss him. 

His fingers rake across your back as his hand wanders over every inch of your skin he can reach while his other hand gently cups the back of your head. Meanwhile, you’re digging your fingers into his vertebrae of his neck with one hand while your other hand comes to rest against his rib cage. 

Every so often, you caress those areas as you kiss him, leading to him pulling you impossibly closer in hopes of eliminating any remaining space between the two of you. He always does this when he’s kissing you. Sans wants you as close as possible which you have absolutely no problem with. Rather, you always end up clinging to him as much as he does to you. 

When the kiss finally ends, you’re both left panting with your faces only a few inches apart. Thanks to his glowing cheeks and bright eye-lights, you can clearly make out his hooded eye sockets and the soft smile on his face--a smile that you know is for your eyes only. 

A warm smile forms on your face as you rest your forehead against his. “You know, I’m really glad whenever you let me know that you want to do stuff like this. Before, you always gave me mixed signals, so I never knew if you liked my affection or not. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to just ask now even if it’s only when we’re alone together.”

Hot air hits your lips, making them tremble, when the skeleton huffs. “It’s Not Like I Ever Pushed You Away When We Were Alone.” 

You give him a chaste kiss. “But, it’s not like you said you liked it either. Normal people would’ve given up after the first few times. You’re lucky I’m so stubborn.”

Sans chuckles before pressing his teeth against your cheek. “I’m Glad You Didn’t.”

Like you did earlier, he starts peppering you with kisses, starting from your cheek and moving downwards. The way his teeth gently scrape across your skin as he kisses your neck makes your toes curl. 

When he finally pulls way, you retaliate by covering every square inch of his skull with kisses. You love doing this because his blush always grows brighter with each kiss, causing his skull to glow like a purple light bulb. 

That’s why you always end up kissing his cheeks the most, enjoying how the heat from his blush warms you lips. Of course, Sans knows exactly what you’re doing, but he’s too enraptured by the constant affection to really put up a fight. It’s usually at the end of your make out sessions that he’ll complain about you messing with him just to make him blush. 

While you won’t deny that you do a lot of things just to fluster him, you also do them because you sincerely enjoy being affectionate with him. Likewise, you love when he returns the gestures, especially when he’s the one to initiate them. 

His mouth captures yours as soon as he gets the opportunity. He softly nips on your bottom lip before slipping this tongue past your now parted lips. 

The hand cradling your head moves to cup your cheek while his other hand rests on the small of your back. More often than not, you’re the one initiating the kisses, but every now and then, Sans likes to take over.

Whenever he does, the skeleton always ravishes your mouth, leaving no inch untouched, wanting to taste as much of you as he can. Sans is definitely a greedy kisser, always wanting more, but you can’t say you mind. Rather, you always find these particular kisses the most enjoyable since they’re when he’s the most passionate, and you love seeing this side of Sans. 

He groans into the kiss when you dig your fingers into his neck vertebrae. Sans entwines his tongue with yours, and you moan when the contact causes a pleasant shock to run down your spine. 

No matter how many times you kiss him, you’re always amazed by all the different ways his magic reacts. You love how you never know what will happen with each kiss. Magic just adds a special flavor that you find yourself loving more and more with every kiss you exchange with the skeleton. 

These particular kisses always leave you breathless, so you’re panting even harder this time around when Sans finally pulls away. You can’t help but feel exceptionally fond of the proud smirk on his face, knowing how much it means to him to elicit these types of reactions from you. 

Just as you love smothering him with affection, Sans also aims to make sure you feel nothing but pleasure when you’re together. While there’s no denying that he adores being spoiled, he always strives to make sure you receive just as much love from him. 

Smiling, you softly press your lips against his glowing cheek before moving to nuzzle his neck. “I love you, Sans.”

His breath hitches just like it does every other time you say those words to him. Sans squeezes you tightly as he buries his face against your neck. “I Love You Too, Y/N.”

The warm tone in his voice as he whispers those words makes your heart skip a beat. Every time the skeleton confesses his feelings, you get so happy you feel like you’re about to burst. 

You hug him close as you close your eyes and relax against him. Wrapped up in his warm embrace, it doesn’t take you long to fall asleep, knowing you’re completely safe in his arms.

When you wake the next morning, you’re surprised to find yourself still hugging Sans since he always wakes up before you and usually has to get up for work. Instead of seeing the left side of the bed empty, you see Sans fast asleep with his arms still wrapped firmly around you.

Not used to seeing such a sight, you let your gaze roam across his features, drinking in every part of him, for several minutes. Just when you consider going back to sleep since you’re too comfortable to move, Sans begins to stir.

Deciding to have some fun with this, you start softly peppering his face with kisses. He immediately leans into the kisses, pressing himself further against you. 

His eyes finally open at the sound of your giggling. It takes him a few seconds to collect himself, and then, his expression softens. 

Pressing a chaste kiss against your lips, Sans quietly sighs, “Good Morning, Y/N. It’s Unusual For Me To Sleep In. I Believe You’re A Bad Influence On Me.”

You grin as you stroke his cheek, enjoying how he leans into your hand. “Yet, you always ask me to sleep over in your room. Obviously, you don’t dislike this as much as you want me to believe.”

A fond grin forms on his face. “True. I Brought This On Myself. I Guess I Should Make The Most Of It.”  
Before you can question him, Sans brings his mouth close to your ear and whispers, “How About We Stay Here For As Long As We Can? As Long As You Remain In My Room, You’re All Mine, So My Pesky Brothers Can’t Interfere.”

Realizing he wants to keep you to himself as long as he can, you chuckle before snuggling closer. “That sounds like a great idea. This is my first time experiencing you actually wanting to sleep in, so I plan to savor this.”

He smirks before moving so that his mouth hovers over yours. “Who Said Anything About Sleeping In? I Have Something Much More Entertaining In Mind.”

Your eyes fall half mast as you wrap your arms around his neck. “Oh? Do tell.”

His eye-lights shine with desire as he cups your cheek. “I’d Rather Show Than Tell.”

With that, Sans closes the remaining distance between the two of you, capturing your mouth with a heated kiss. And, that’s how the two of you spend the beginning of your day.

Something tells you this won’t be the last time he decides to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the oncoming holidays, I thought I'd try to post more chapters during the month of December. I'm not sure how many I'll write, but I'll do my best to make sure y'all get to see plenty of fluff this month! ^^
> 
> I love the idea of the Swapfell brothers solving all their arguments through video games since they're all working on being less violent now that they're on the Surface. WD is really smart, so it didn't take him long to figure out how to play. He had to teach himself cause his little brothers are jerks who won't ever help him XD


	4. Lipstick (Undertale Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this before, but unless multiple skeles are in the chapter, I'll refer to each skeleton by their regular given name. In this chapter, the other Papyri (I like using that since it's easier than Papyruses lol) will be mentioned so that's why at one point I'll use UT Pap's nickname. In case y'all aren't familiar with all the nicknames, Captain Fantastic is UT Pap's nickname, Stretch is US Pap, Edge is UF Pap, and Pup is SF Pap. 
> 
> Here's some more new content for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> **Pairing: Undertale Papyrus/Reader**

One of your favorite parts of the sleepovers held in Undertale is when Papyrus plays with your hair and practices his braiding techniques. While he does like coming up with new activities each time he hosts a sleepover, the skeleton always wants to devote some time to playing with your hair so he can try out the new styling techniques he learns. 

Of course, you have no problem with this since you love having your hair played with. It really amuses you how much all the Papyri enjoy this activity.

Every Papyrus you know likes to run their hands through your hair when they get the chance, even the edgier ones like Pup and Edge. What’s especially hilarious is how they’re all silently competing over who can create the best looking braids. 

After hearing Captain Fantastic brag about his hair styling skills when several of the skeletons were gathered together one day, his counterparts took this as a challenge. You still have no idea how the Papyri who weren’t even there found out about this. 

Even Stretch and Pup participate, but you think it’s because it amuses them how frustrated the other Papyri get when they see how skilled their lazy counterparts are. Edge, in particular, really hates when the two outdo him.

All the Sanses think the competition is amusing just like you do. They’ll all brag on their brothers, claiming them to be the best. Even Black has said as much although only when he’s around you or Blue.

Just as you’re beginning to fall asleep in the skeleton’s lap because of his soothing ministrations, Papyrus finally finishes his latest masterpiece. “I AM FINISHED, Y/N! I MUST SAY, THIS BRAID LOOKS EVEN MORE AMAZING THAN MY USUAL ONES! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT MY SKILLS COULDN’T GET ANY BETTER, I PROVE MYSELF WRONG! AS EXPECTED OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

After taking a few minutes to admire your new hairstyle in the mirror he hands you, you move to kiss his cheek. “It looks wonderful, Pap. You’ve truly outdone yourself. Thank you.”

A light orange blush colors his cheekbones as he grins, “YOU’RE VERY WELCOME! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU, Y/N!”

Smiling, you give him another kiss to thank him for his sweet words. Your smile grows at the cute “NYEH” sound he makes when you do. 

When you pull away from the flustered skeleton, your gaze falls on the nearby makeup bag. It’s the first time he has brought makeup to a sleepover. “Hey, Pap? Were you wanting to work on your makeup skills too? I’ve never seen you use makeup before.”

Papyrus puffs up his chest proudly. “AFTER MUCH RESEARCH, I AM VERY CONFIDENT IN MY ABILITIES. SINCE THIS COMMONLY HAPPENS IN THE SLEEPOVERS IN THE SHOWS ALPHYS SHOWS ME, I KNEW YOU’D ENJOY THIS! UNLIKE WITH HAIR STYLING, BOTH OF US SHOULD BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS ACTIVITY!”

You give him an amused look. “But, Pap, makeup usually goes on skin. You don’t have that either. Will it stick to bone?”

He pauses to consider your words. “I HAVEN’T PERSONALLY TESTED IT, BUT I’M SURE IT WILL! OBVIOUSLY, LIPSTICK WON’T WORK BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF LIPS, BUT I’M SURE EVERYTHING ELSE WILL!”

At the mention of lipstick, you get an idea that makes you grin. “Hold on, Pap. I just got an awesome idea.”

Digging through the makeup bag, you pull out some bright red lipstick and begin applying it to your lips. Once you’re ready, you turn in his lap and move to your knees so that you can reach his face all the while Papyrus watches you curiously.

One of your hands cups his cheek while the other comes to rest against his neck vertebrae. “I got a surprise for you, Pap, but you gotta close your eyes, okay? I’ll let you know when I’m done, and you can reopen them.”

Without hesitation, he does so, looking excited about this surprise you have planned for him. Once his eyes are closed, you press your lips against his cheekbone just like you did earlier.

Unlike last time, however, when you pull back, you see a bright red kiss mark on his cheek. Grinning, you repeat this several times, kissing as many parts of his face as you can. 

Your grin grows when his arms wrap around you and pull you closer. You respond by gently stroking his vertebrae and kissing his forehead. 

Once you see that his face is completely covered in red lip marks, you finally press your mouth against his, enjoying how he clutches you tighter in response. His magic dances across your lips at the contact, giving them a pleasant tingling feeling.  
When you finally pull away from him, you see that his eyes are still closed, making you giggle. “You can open your eyes now, Pap.”

Reaching for the mirror, you bring it in front of his face so he can see the surprise. His eye-lights widen as he grins broadly. “WOWIE! I LOOK LIKE I’VE BEEN BATHED IN A SHOWER OF KISSES!”

His words make you laugh. “That’s ‘cause you have, Pap.”

“WELL, YES, THAT IS TRUE, BUT IF SOMEONE ELSE WERE TO SEE ME NOW, THEY WOULD AUTOMATICALLY KNOW! THEY COULD TELL RIGHT AWAY THAT UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO IRRESISTIBLE THAT JUST ONE KISS IS NOT ENOUGH!”

Your giggling increases at his enthusiastic response. If you had known he’d like being covered in lipstick that much, you would’ve tried this much sooner. 

Papyrus tilts his head. “I DO NOT SEE ANY LIPSTICK ON MY TEETH, HOWEVER. EVEN THOUGH I CLEARLY REMEMBER THAT LAST KISS. HOW STRANGE.”

Once you catch your breath, you reply, “That’s because I used up the lipstick I was wearing with all the other kisses.”

The skeleton gives you a mischievous grin, catching you by surprise. “I SEE! THEN, IN THAT CASE, MORE LIPSTICK IS REQUIRED TO COMPLETE MY DASHING MAKEOVER, DON’T YOU AGREE?”

Immediately, you realize what he means, and you find yourself returning his grin. After you set down the hand mirror, you apply more lipstick and move to wrap your arms around his neck. “Well, I do hate to leave things unfinished. Maybe a little more red around your mouth won’t hurt.”

With that, you capture his mouth with yours, relishing in the way his magic makes your lips tingle. Several minutes pass as the two of you keep exchanging short, sweet kisses, resulting in several lipstick marks covering his mouth.

At the end, you both share a deep kiss with Papyrus parting your lips so his tongue can entangle with yours, causing both of you to moan with pleasure. You shiver as the pleasant shock caused by his magic travels all the way down your spine, making your toes curl.  
When the kiss finally ends, you pull back and have to fight off the urge to laugh at the sight of all the lip marks covering his teeth. Quickly, you grab the mirror to show him, and Papyrus starts laughing. “NYEH HEH HEH! PERFECT! MY MAKEOVER IS COMPLETE! I AM OFFICIALLY THE ENVY OF ALL MONSTER KIND NOW! NOT THAT I WASN’T BEFORE, OF COURSE, BUT NOW IT’S DOUBLY SO!”

Giggling, you give him a chaste kiss. “I think I should be the one they’re envious of since I’m the one who gets to kiss The Great Papyrus, don’t you think?”

He flushes a bright orange. “W-WELL, OF COURSE! WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO BE IN YOUR SHOES? GETTING TO KISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT HONOR AFTER ALL!”

Before you can agree with him, Papyrus gently pulls your head down so he can kiss your lips. When he pulls away, he grins, “BUT, I AM ALSO QUITE FORTUNATE, BEING THE ONE WHO GETS TO KISS YOU, SO I THINK THEY SHOULD BE ENVIOUS OF US BOTH!”

A warm smile forms on your face. “I agree.”

Even though the skeleton intended on practicing his makeup skills on you tonight, those plans end up forgotten once the two of you decide that you’re both way more interested in kissing. All of the other sleepover activities are forgotten as well. 

Oh well, maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that this isn't as long as the last one, but I couldn't really think of anything to add on lol I wrote this simply cause I loved the idea of Pap being covered in kiss marks cause you know he'd love that XD
> 
> I love the idea of all the Paps loving to play with hair. The idea of them all competing at doing braids just really cracked me up so I had to include it haha I remember Tyrant Tortoise, after getting an ask on Tumblr, put all the Paps down as liking to play with hair while the Sanses were hand holders. So, maybe all the Sanses are awesome at giving manicures lol
> 
> Next chapter will likely be something I've already written and posted on Tumblr but haven't posted here. It'll either be the one with Underchrome Sans or Dancetale Sans ^^


	5. Dream Come True (Underchrome Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, you know how I said I'd post something I had already written/posted on Tumblr? Well, I have some good news. I'm still gonna do that, but I've actually added onto what I already wrote since the original post was less than 1,000 words. I didn't wanna give y'all such a short chapter, so I thought I'd add in some kisses ;)
> 
> The AU for this chapter is of my own creation. It's called Underchrome. I'm sure everyone who reads this is already familiar with The Glitch storyline, but I thought I should mention that just in case some new faces were reading the oneshots ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Underchrome Sans/Reader**

When you arrive at the Underchrome brothers’ house and receive no greeting, you immediately assume that Papyrus is at work since he’s always quick to greet you whenever you come by to visit. A glance at the clock confirms your theory since you see it’s currently the middle of the day in this world. Papyrus probably won’t be home until the later part of the afternoon. 

However, that doesn’t explain the lack of Sans. Usually, the older skeleton appears shortly after you arrive since he claims he, like his brother, can sense whenever you are nearby. 

Sans barely ever leaves the house since he works at home testing video games. Have you come by on one of the few days he’s actually out?

Curious, you decide to check his room just in case. It’s possible the skeleton is asleep. It didn’t take too many visits for you to learn that Sans has an erratic sleeping schedule. 

It’s not unusual for him to pull all nighters playing video games and then crash the next day. While Sans has tried to improve his sleeping schedule for your and Papyrus’ sake, old habits die hard.

Unsurprisingly, when you open the door to the older skeleton’s room, you find it completely dark save for the light coming from the blue screen of the TV. Your eyes immediately move toward the bed where you see Sans sprawled out on his back fast asleep. 

As you consider whether or not to wake him, the skeleton makes a pained noise which instantly gains your attention. When you move closer to the bed, you notice the look of distress on his face. By the looks of it, Sans is having a nightmare.

Frowning, you take a seat on the edge of the bed and gently shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. “Sans, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

His eyes quickly fly open at your words, and he abruptly sits up, catching you off guard. In a flash, Sans has his arms wrapped around you, hugging you as tightly as he can without hurting you.

You immediately return the embrace, burying your face against his neck when he does the same to you. You’ve learned during your many visits that Sans likes to rest his face against your neck because he can feel your pulse there. He says it always puts him at ease whenever he does that. That’s also why he likes to listen to your heartbeat.

The two of you remain in this position for some time with you occasionally rubbing his back in a comforting manner. While he does eventually pull back, the skeleton does not release his grip on you. Instead, Sans chooses to fall back against the mattress, pulling you along with him. 

A surprised squeak escapes your lips at the sudden movement, making him quietly chuckle in response. When you look up at him, you see the amused grin on his face. 

You can’t help but frown when you notice the dark bags under his eyes. They look worse than they did during your last visit. You move to cup his cheek and gently rub the area under his eye with your thumb.

Sans immediately leans into your touch all the while pulling you as close to him as possible. Your expression softens at his response. “Sans, have you been having trouble sleeping lately? You look exhausted.”

The skeleton grins at you. “don’t you mean _bone tired_?”

His pun makes you huff in amusement while he chuckles. “Nice try, _bonehead_ , but you’re not getting out of this that easily.”

He sighs in defeat once he realizes there’s no way out of this. “i’m alright, babe. it was just a nightmare. they happen every now and then. no big deal.”

_Why am I having a hard time believing that?_

Frowning, you bring your face closer to his, making him blush. You cup his face with both hands and gently stroke his cheeks. His eyes fall at half-mast in response to your ministrations.

A tender smile forms on his face which always makes your heart skip a beat whenever you see it. He turns his head just enough so he can press a kiss against the palm of your hand. 

You feel your cheeks heat up in response to your soulmate’s affections. With a soft grin, Sans kisses your cheeks, causing your blush to turn a darker red. 

Before he can get too smug, you return the favor, planting several kisses on his now blue face. When you pull back, you take in the sight of his delighted grin and the look of pure adoration in his eye-lights. 

Of course, you can’t help but grin at his expression. It’s impossible to not be happy when you see your soulmate looking so elated. 

Sans cups the back of your head with one of his hands and gently pulls your face closer to his. Your eyes fall shut as he captures your lips with a kiss.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you stroke his vertebrae with your thumb while his free hand sneaks under your shirt to rest against your back. You can’t help but shiver as his fingers dance across your bare skin.

You feel a pleasant buzz against your lips caused by his magic. It only gets stronger the longer the kiss continues much to your delight. 

The skeleton gently nips on your bottom lip and slides his tongue through the opening your parted lips make. You quietly moan as your soulmate begins to tenderly caress your sweet spots. 

He knows about each and every one of them thanks to all the kisses you’ve both shared during your past visits. It’s not long before he has you melting against him, especially when he entwines his tongue with yours, sending a pleasant shock down your spine that makes your toes curl.

With every touch and caress of his hands and tongue, your body trembles with pleasure. How can you not when you can practically feel the amount of love and adoration pouring out of him from his soul?

Because of the soul bond you both share, it’s easier to sense each other’s emotions when the two of you are close like this. In intimate moments, your souls are practically laid bare, so you can always tell just how much Sans cares for you, not that it isn’t already apparent with his actions.

Even without the soul bond, you would know. It’s easy to see, considering the way he always holds you like you’re the most important person in the world, treating you like his most precious treasure.

All you can do is hope that he can sense just how much you love him in return. That’s why you always try to pour as much love as you can into the kisses you share with him. Considering the way his grip on you always tightens when you do that, you’re pretty sure he hears your unspoken message loud and clear. 

When the skeleton finally pulls away, you both stare at each other lovingly with eyes half mast. Several chaste kisses are exchanged as you slowly catch your breath. 

At one point, you dig your fingers into the vertebrae of his neck, making him groan. Grinning, you sneak a hand under his hoodie to stroke his ribs, relishing in the way he shivers at your touch. 

Despite the darkness of the room, you can see your soulmate clearly because of the bright blue blush highlighting his cheeks. This time it’s you who initiates the kiss, plunging your tongue past his parted teeth so you can explore the cavern of his mouth. 

He clutches you tighter, moaning into the kiss as you stroke one of his sweet spots. Just like he knows all of yours, you also know all of his. It’s only fair after all.

You make sure to gently caress every single one of his, loving the way he reacts each time. With each pleased sound he makes, you find yourself deepening the kiss, wanting to taste as much of your soulmate as you can.

Eventually, the kiss ends, and you’re both left harshly panting. After your breathing starts to even out, you affectionately nuzzle his neck. “If you don’t want to talk about your nightmares right now, that’s fine. I won’t force you, Sans. Just know I’m always willing to listen, and I’ll always be there for you.”

Sans abruptly turns to lie on his side, bringing you along with him. He pulls you flush against him, leaving no space between you as he entangles his legs with yours.

The skeleton sighs as his forehead comes to rest against yours. “i know, babe. i’m sorry for makin’ you worry. i promise i’ll talk to ya about them when i’m ready. for now, just havin’ you here with me is all i need. i know i won’t get anymore nightmares with you around.”

A fond smile forms on his face. “after all, my life’s been a _dream come true_ ever since you came into it.” 

Smiling, you move to wrap your arms around his neck as you press your mouth against his. It’s a good thing this isn’t a dream because you don’t want this moment to end anytime soon. 

Judging by the way his arms tighten around you, you know he feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this didn't have any kiss scenes. A bummer, I know lol But, since all the other chapters besides Edge's had big kiss scenes, I wanted to add one in to make it longer. Now, I feel bad for Edge ^^' I'll have to make a new chapter for him so he can get all the kisses he deserves <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and are having a great day! ^-^


	6. Keeping Warm (Swapfell Gaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another completely new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> Since WD (SF Gaster) only appeared at the very end of The Glitch, I'll provide a reminder that his attire includes a black dress coat like UT and UF Gaster, but unlike those two, WD doesn't wear a shirt underneath lol Also, his eye-lights are different in that they're purple but also have a ring of red around them. I figured I should mention that here since his eye-lights get referenced ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Swapfell Gaster/Reader**

When you get the notice about your dorm’s heating system malfunctioning, you decide that visiting one of the AUs would be a better way to spend your time rather than staying in your room freezing to death. It’s way too damn cold to get any work done anyway. Your school work will just have to wait until you can feel your fingers again.

That’s why you soon find yourself in Swapfell. You haven’t visited in a while, and you know that the younger brothers are actually low key cuddle lovers. So, you’re hoping some good old fashioned cuddling will warm you up.

Much to your dismay, you discover that the Swapfell house is just as cold as your dorm. Are everyone’s heaters on the fritz?!

“Hello, love. Nice of you to come by and see me. You picked the perfect time to visit. Sans and Papyrus are currently out, so we can have the house all to ourselves.”

A pair of arms wraps around you from behind and pulls you into a bare rib cage. You lean your head back so you can look up at Gaster who’s smirking. “Gaster, why the hell are you not wearing a shirt? It’s freezing in here! I thought you guys had heating!”

Chuckling, the skeleton leans his face closer to yours. “Who needs a heater when there are other, more fun ways to keep warm?”

Blushing, you avert your gaze away from his large smirk. “Why am I having a hard time believing that’s the reason your house is so cold?”

There’s a pause before Gaster tiredly sighs, “Sans is determined to fix the heater himself and won’t let anyone help him even though he has no idea what he’s doing. I’m almost inclined to believe he’s trying to freeze me and Papyrus to death as revenge for something we’ve done to piss him off recently. We do that often, though, so there are too many reasons to name specifically.” 

You snort as you lean further against him, enjoying the warmth his body gives off. “Now, that makes way more sense. Are you two really gonna just wait it out until he fixes it?”

He starts running his hands up and down your arms in an attempt to help warm you up. “It doesn’t really affect me since I have a fireplace in my room. Papyrus always wears his jacket, so he doesn’t seem too bothered about it either. Sans’ spite keeps him warm.” 

His last sentence makes you laugh, but when the rest of what he said completely registers in your mind, you look up at him with wide eyes. “Since when have you had a fireplace?!”

A devilish grin forms on his face. In a blink, you find yourself in Gaster’s room where you see a lit brick fireplace just like he said. 

The skeleton takes you by the hand and guides you toward the large armchair by the fireplace. After he takes a seat, Gaster pulls you into his lap, making you flush. 

With a smirk, he brings your hand to his mouth and presses a kiss against your knuckles. “Since you’re so fond of Sans’ skylight, I thought I should have something special added to my room as well. Sitting by a fireplace in such cool weather is pretty difficult to resist after all.”

Well, he’s not wrong. This is the warmest you’ve felt in hours. The room is so warm and cozy you can’t help but relax further against the skeleton, knowing full well that that’s exactly what he wanted. 

You wrap your arms around him and bury your face against the cloth of his unbuttoned overcoat. “You’re right. If this was your secret plan to keep me all to yourself, you’ve succeeded. I don't wanna leave this room anytime soon.”

While one of his arms remains snugly wrapped around your waist, he uses his other hand to stroke your hair. “I was hoping you’d say that. My brothers can be very greedy when it comes to you, so I have to think of things like this to outsmart them. Fortunately, they won’t be home for a while, so I won’t have to worry about them trying to interfere.”

Gaster presses a kiss against your neck, causing your skin to heat up in response. A shiver runs down your spine when he seductively whispers in your ear. “Rather than wait and let the fireplace do all the work, how about I help warm you up?”

When you cling to him tighter in response, the skeleton starts kissing your neck, beginning at the base and working his way upwards. You can’t help but tremble at the way his teeth lightly graze your skin. 

He nibbles on your earlobe. “You’re absolutely ravishing, love. The color red really does look the best on you. Of course, you’re always breathtaking. It’s really unfair just how strong your hold is over me. I’m completely powerless against you.”

If he’s powerless, then what does that make you? When it comes to his tender touches and kisses, you’re at his mercy, unable to do anything but melt against him. You should be the one complaining about things being unfair, seeing as how just a few kisses make you want to swoon.

His mouth comes to hover above your own as his eyes meet yours. That’s another troublesome thing about Gaster. Once you look into his eyes, you always find yourself completely captivated, and you find it hard to gather your thoughts, too entranced by the unique coloring of his eye-lights.

It doesn’t help your case that there’s clear desire and adoration in those eyes, which always causes your stomach to do flips every time he looks at you like that. Despite him being a flirt, you know that Gaster is completely sincere when it comes to his feelings for you.

Smiling, you cup his cheek with one hand while your other arm loops around his neck. “Now, that’s not fair. How can you say that when you always do the same thing to me when you look at me like that? If anyone’s powerless, I think it’s me.”

He gently strokes your warm cheek with his finger. “I would have to disagree. After all, I’ve never met anyone who can affect me to this extent like you can. It’s amazing you don’t know just what you do to me, love.”

You caress his cheek as your eyes fall half mast. “I have a feeling you’re about to show me, though.”

A smirk forms on his face as he closes the distance between your mouths. “Of course. It’s something you should learn sooner than later after all.”

Your eyes fall shut just as he captures your lips with a heated kiss. He cradles the back of your head with his hand as he threads his fingers into your hair. 

Magic dances across your lips, causing them to tingle pleasantly, as Gaster moves his mouth against yours. He nips on your bottom lip before slipping his tongue in between your now parted lips.

The skeleton immediately moves his tongue to caress one of the more sensitive areas inside your mouth. Gaster always takes his time when he does this, using slow, sensual strokes as he explores every inch of the cavern of your mouth. 

When you moan as a result of his ministrations, he deepens the kiss all the while pressing his body further against yours, leaving no space in between the two of you. His free hand moves under your shirt and begins stroking your skin in a way that makes you shiver with pleasure. 

Gaster groans into the kiss when you unconsciously dig your fingers into the vertebrae of his neck. You moan louder when his tongue entangles with yours, giving you a pleasant shock that warms up your entire body. The chill that you had been complaining about before coming to Swapfell is nowhere to be found now.

Eventually, the skeleton ends the kiss, leaving you panting as you stare up at the man with half-lidded eyes. Within seconds, his mouth captures yours again as the two of you share several chaste kisses back-to-back.

When he finally pulls his mouth away from yours, it’s not for a reprieve, but so that he can return to kissing your neck. With each new kiss, it feels like the charge of his magic gets stronger. The way it buzzes against your skin leaves you trembling. 

After he presses a kiss against every inch of your neck, Gaster finally brings his mouth back to hover over yours. Your breath hitches when you see the loving look in his eyes. 

“While I won’t deny that I have plenty experience when it comes to romance, never in all my years have I met someone like you whom I want to keep kissing until the end of time. If I didn’t know without a doubt that you were a human with no powers, I would think you placed me under a magic spell.”

His expression is so tender it makes you want to cry. “I have never loved someone as much as I love you, Y/N. Never forget that.”

Your eyes widen with shock. This is the first time Gaster ever vocally proclaimed his feelings for you. Sure, he has flirted with you constantly and showered you with limitless affection, but he’s never said he loved you.

Warmth blossoms in your chest as you smile happily with tears in your eyes. “I love you too, Gaster.”

Gaster stares at you with wide eye-lights for several seconds, and then, a warm smile forms on his face as his cheeks gain a purple hue. “I really can’t beat you, can I? No matter what all I do to seduce you, you only have to say those three words to have me at your mercy. You’re a dangerous girl, love.”

He closes the distance between the two of you as his eye-lights glow with pure want. “Good thing I don’t mind a little danger.”

This time Gaster is quick to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in between your lips. After he does, the skeleton proceeds to completely ravish your mouth, caressing all of your sweet spots before wrapping his tongue around yours.

The pure amount of passion in the kiss makes you tremble as you moan loudly in response to his ministrations. Unlike before, now your skin feels hot as the skeleton strokes your back while his fingers in your hair dig deeper.

With every caress of his tongue, you get a pleasant shock thanks to his magic, and you can’t help craving more. You cling to him tighter as you try to press even further against him even though the space between the two of you is nonexistent. 

It’s at that moment the front door suddenly slams open, loudly enough for the two of you to actually hear it despite being upstairs. You jump in surprise at the sound while Gaster just sighs as he reluctantly pulls away from you. “It looks like my brothers have come home. Wonderful.”

You giggle at his dry remark. “Aw, I can tell you missed them dearly. There’s so much love in this household.”

He rolls his eye-lights. “There’s love here alright but definitely not the kind of love you’re thinking of.”

Your lips form into a pout. “You guys haven’t been fighting lately, have you? I thought you were all getting along.”

Gaster shrugs his shoulders. “We get along as well as you’d expect considering our personalities. I consider it a miracle that nothing has been broken in a while.”

Before you can respond, you hear Sans shouting something from downstairs. Despite his impressive volume, you can't quite make out what he’s saying. 

While it looks like the oldest brother managed to understand what Sans said, he makes no move to leave his current position. That’s when you remember his plan to keep you all to himself.

Of course, if you asked him to let you go so you could see his brothers, you know Gaster wouldn’t stop you. He’d never force you to do anything. 

As if reading your thoughts, the skeleton raises an eye ridge at you. “So, what will it be, love? Visit with my annoying brothers, or-”

A smirk forms on his face as he leans down closer to you. “You can stay here with me, and I’ll make sure you’re properly entertained. You won’t ever have to worry about feeling cold again, I assure you.”

Your cheeks grow hot at his words. The way he’s looking at you makes your heart skip a beat. Once again, you find yourself completely lost in his eye-lights.

Either you leave the comfort of the one warm room in the house to see Sans and Papyrus, or you stay in Gaster’s arms and bask in his love and affection. As much as you love the younger skeletons, the odds are really not in their favor right now.

Well, it’s not like you can’t go see Sans and Papyrus later, right?

When he sees that you have no interest in moving, his smirk grows. “Excellent choice, love. I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

With that, Gaster closes the distance between your mouths, and you find yourself immediately melting into the kiss. While eventually you do leave his room to visit his brothers, you and Gaster remain in there for quite a while exchanging kisses by the warmth of the fireplace.

While this wasn’t what you originally had in mind when you decided to come visit Swapfell, you can’t say you mind how things turned out--not at all. Thanks to Gaster, you won’t be feeling cold anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Dings is definitely my favorite Gaster, I really do enjoy writing WD. He's just so smooth, and it's fun writing flirty skeles XD 
> 
> I don't know if I ever mentioned it over here on AO3, but the four Gasters whom the Reader saved are her soulmates like the Sanses and Papyri. The reason for that is because they each absorbed a shard of her soul, meaning they all have a special connection with her now. That's part of why WD is so crazy about her, but it's also because he genuinely fell in love with her after getting the chance to spend time with her once the main story line concluded. All these skeles got it bad XD
> 
> The Swapfell family is so fun to write cause they're all hilarious. I love imagining all the antics these guys get into haha Deep down, they all care about each other, but they won't ever admit it. Also, when WD said there was a different kind of love in the house, he was talking about Level of Violence lol
> 
> In case you were wondering, the Reader can visit the AUs no matter where she is. The AU door can connect to any door she wants not just her closet door at home haha
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! :)


	7. Sweet Kisses (Outerswap Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some new content for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! XD
> 
> As a reminder, Outerswap Papyrus calls the Reader "V" which is short for Venus ^^
> 
> **Pairing: Outerswap Papyrus/Reader**

It all happens so fast.

One minute, you’re chilling out on the couch with Sans and Papyrus, and the next, you find yourself hiding under the covers with the taller skeleton. A few seconds ago, the front door had abruptly slammed open, and the older brother’s immediate response was to teleport you to his room to hide.

Since he didn’t make a grab for Sans, you’re assuming that the house isn’t under attack. The sound of excited yelling reaches your ears, and you quickly deduce that Alphys must have decided to come by for a random visit. Oh joy.

Well, as long as she doesn’t, for whatever reason, come looking for Papyrus, you should be safe. Although, you’re sure that the taller skeleton will just teleport you somewhere else if the need should arise.

That’s when you realize what kind of position you’re now in. Right now, you’re wrapped up in Papyrus’ arms with your face pressed against his incredibly soft hoodie. He has a strong grip on you as if he’s expecting someone to try to pull you away from him. 

When you hear the front door slam shut, you both release sighs of relief and start to relax. Much to your surprise, you don’t hear Sans calling out to let you know the coast is clear.

Looking up, you see that Papyrus doesn’t appear bothered by this. “don’t worry, v. sans probably asked alphys to go training with him, so he could get her out of the house and put some _space_ in between you and her.”

A grin forms on his face as you giggle at the pun. He moves to twirl a lock of your hair around his finger as he leans his face closer to yours. “unfortunately, that means my bro will be gone for a couple of hours, so you’re stuck with me in the meantime. i hope you won’t be too _bone_ -ly with him gone.”

Grinning, you reach up to cup his cheek. “Now, Papyrus, you know I love spending time with both of you. I see nothing unfortunate about this situation. How could I not enjoy spending some quality alone time with you?”

Much to your delight, a beautiful blush highlights his cheekbones. You love the swirls of orange and yellow that shine as brightly as the sun and how there are small specks of white among them, reminiscent of tiny stars. You can’t get enough of the gorgeous sight before you. 

Your grin grows as you scooch upwards so that you can be face-to-face with him. His blush darkens as you lean in close. “wha-”

Cradling his face with one hand, you move to wrap your other arm around his neck. “Don’t worry, Papyrus. It’s for science.”

His brow ridge raises in amusement, but before he can say anything, you close the distance between the two of you and press a kiss against his glowing cheekbone. Of course, this is just the beginning since you have no intention of stopping after just one.

Taking your time, you pepper his face with soft kisses, always letting your lips linger for a few seconds each time before moving to kiss another part of his face. Each time you do this, his face gets hotter, and you can feel that warmth with your lips. Because of the magic coloring his cheekbones, your lips are also starting to tingle much to your delight.

Just as you’re moving to finally pull away, a hand comes to rest on the back of your head, and your face is gently guided back down to his. Papyrus stares at you with lidded eye sockets as he gives you a soft grin. “you missed a spot, v.”

His mouth approaches yours as your eyes fall shut. Your heart starts rapidly pounding in your chest once you realize he intends to kiss you. This will be the first time he has ever done this, so you can’t help but feel both nervous and excited.

You wrap both arms around his neck as Papyrus captures your mouth with a gentle kiss. Your mouth moves against his as you press yourself as close to him as you can, loving how his grip on you tightens in response.

As expected of someone with a lazy demeanor like his, his kisses are slow and languid. Not to say that he’s being apathetic about the kiss. No, you can quite clearly feel his soft passion as he holds you like you’re a precious treasure--like something he wishes to protect.

There was some hesitance from him at first, making you wonder if he was actually feeling some nervousness about this kiss like you. Maybe that’s why the skeleton is choosing to take it slow and easy like this. You can’t say you really mind since you are very much enjoying the kiss.

When the kiss eventually ends, Papyrus doesn’t pull away completely like you expect. For a few seconds, his mouth hovers over yours, and then, he initiates another kiss. 

This continues for some time with two of exchanging chaste kisses one after another with no end in sight. It doesn’t seem like the skeleton has any interest in stopping, and honestly, neither do you. 

However, you would like to change this up a bit, so when he captures your lips again, you make sure to part them ever so slightly, hoping he’ll get the hint. Thankfully, Papyrus does, considering how it only takes him seconds to slip his tongue inside your mouth. 

Just as you expected, the skeleton takes his time exploring the cavern of your mouth. It’s when his tongue glides over one particular area that you find yourself moaning into the kiss.

Your cheeks grow warm as Papyrus pauses his ministrations. Then, his tongue moves to stroke the same area again, and even though you try to control yourself, another pleased moan escapes you. 

He grins into the kiss as he proceeds to thoroughly caress that area before moving to find others like it. Papyrus seems to be really enjoying all the pleased sounds you make in response to his actions.

Not wanting him to have all the fun, you move your tongue to stroke his, and the skeleton shudders as he elicits a quiet moan. Within seconds, his tongue is wrapped around yours, and you’re clutching him impossibly closer. 

Unsurprisingly, as the kiss deepens, an incredibly sweet flavor overwhelms your taste buds, reminding you that he was eating some of Muffet’s specially made honey earlier. Unlike the honey you’re used to, this kind is extremely sweet to the point you wonder how he can eat so much of it. However, even though you’re not particularly fond of that taste usually, you find that you quite like it in this situation. 

The effects of his magic are even stronger now. Your tongue pleasantly tingles while a delightful warmth encompasses your whole body, making you feel as if you’ve been basking in sunlight.

When the kiss finally ends, you’re left panting as you look up at Papyrus with eyes half mast. That beautiful blush you love still colors his cheekbones as he watches you, wearing an incredibly soft expression. 

Once you catch your breath, you grin at him. “Looks like my experiment was a success.”

Amused, Papyrus raises a brow ridge. “and, what experiment was that?”

Your grin grows. “No Papyrus can resist being bathed in a shower of kisses. I wasn’t expecting such a _sweet_ conclusion to my study, but I can’t complain.”

He chuckles as he strokes the small of your back with his thumb. “considering what good _chemistry_ we have, i think this kind of result should’ve been expected.” 

Leaning toward him, you lick your lips, noticing how his eye-lights closely follow the movement. “You know, Papyrus, I’m starting to reconsider my feelings about that honey you love so much.”

His eye sockets fall half mast as your face approaches his. “oh? you don’t say? what brought the sudden change in heart?”

You move to caress his cheek. “Because from now on, every time I think about it I’ll be reminded of your sweet kisses. That’s a taste I won’t be forgetting anytime soon.”

As his blush darkens, you close the distance between your mouths, capturing his with a tender kiss. Taking advantage of his parted teeth, you slip your tongue inside his mouth and start searching for his own sweet spots.

It doesn’t take you long to find one, and Papyrus immediately starts moaning when you caress the area. In response to your ministrations, he clutches you tighter as his fingers dig into your hair.

Loving all the sounds he makes, you tenderly stroke all the sensitive areas of his mouth that you can find before finally entangling your tongue with his. A pleasant shock shoots down your spine at the contact, and the two of you both shiver in response.

The taste of honey on your tongue is even stronger, and just like you told him, you find yourself enjoying the flavor more and more. How can you not when it just makes his kisses even more addicting?

Eventually, you pull back to end the kiss, but his mouth follows after yours, resulting in more chaste kisses being exchanged. The fact that he’s so obviously craving more of your kisses makes your stomach do flips.

Papyrus does finally pull away, but his face remains hovering above yours as you pant to catch your breath. There’s a heated look in his eye-lights that has you flushing despite yourself. You’ve never seen him stare at you with so much desire before. 

There’s a beat of silence before his mouth quickly moves to capture yours, causing you to gasp in surprise at the abrupt motion. Slipping his tongue past your parted lips, the skeleton proceeds to completely ravish the cavern of your mouth with a passion unlike anything you’ve ever seen from him. 

There’s nothing slow or calm about this kiss. No, Papyrus is kissing you like he’s drowning man, and you’re the air he needs to survive. 

You don’t know what brought this sudden change in his demeanor, but you’re definitely not complaining. Every caress of his tongue has you trembling and moaning, and you can’t help but crave more. 

This kiss just feels so good. You don’t want it to ever end. 

As if reading your thoughts, Papyrus tightens his grip on you as he deepens the kiss. He groans when you dig your fingers into his neck vertebrae in an attempt to pull him even closer. 

When he finally pulls away, the two of you are both left panting as you gaze at each other with half lidded eyes. The skeleton rests his forehead against yours, and you marvel at the up close view you now have of his cosmic blush. 

Without thinking, you move to kiss his cheekbone, relishing in the way your lips grow warm at the contact. You then meet his gaze and see the tender look in his eyes which makes your heart skip a beat. 

A soft grin forms on his face. “i know you were talking about my kisses being sweet, but i don’t think mine can compare to yours. i’ve never tasted anything as sweet as you, y/n. if i had to choose, i’d pick you over the honey any day.”

Warmth blossoms in your chest at his words. You find yourself smiling as you stroke his vertebrae with your thumb. “Well, in that case, anytime your sweet tooth starts acting up just come find me, okay? I’ll be happy to help when you’re craving something sweet.”

His grin grows. “i’ll gladly take you up on that offer.”

And, he does. From that point on, whenever you visit the Outerswap house, Papyrus always comes to you when he’s craving something sweet. There’s hardly a time when you come to visit that he doesn’t kiss you.

Of course, you’re totally fine with this. You don’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all weren't expecting one of the space boys to come next, huh? I seriously adore their blushes, so I really wanted to write one of them. I especially like Cosmic and Astro since I headcanon them being slightly shyer than Comic and Stretch. I just love me some shy boys XD
> 
> Next chapter will either be what I already wrote and posted on Tumblr for Dancetale Sans, or something new. I haven't decide yet haha
> 
> I hope y'all liked the chapter! ^-^


	8. There's Snow Kiss Like His (Dancetale Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last of the already written content from Tumblr. So, from here on out, the rest of the chapters should be new ^^
> 
> **Pairing: Dancetale Sans/Reader**

When you decide to pay the Dancetale brothers a visit, you are surprised to find yourself in a wooded area rather than their home. Realizing one of the brothers must be in the area, you start walking forward, feeling grateful for your hoodie and sweatpants.

Since so many of the skeletons still live Underground, you always make sure you’re dressed for winter weather. You never want to end up trekking through the snow in shorts or a t-shirt like your first visit to Undertale.

A rustling sound catches your attention, so you decide to head that way, hoping it’s one of the skeletons and not another Snowdin resident. After a few more minutes of walking, you reach the edge of a small clearing and are relieved to see a familiar hooded figure just up ahead.

Your eyes widen in surprise once you realize Sans is actually dancing. While you first witnessed his moves back during that fight with Chara when you first came to his world, you haven’t seen him dance since then much to your disappointment. 

Rather than call out to him, you remain quiet and watch with awe as he performs several masterful turns and handstands. You’ve seen break dancing on TV before, but this is your first time seeing it in person. 

The more you watch Sans, the more captivated you become. You can’t take your eyes off him, not wanting to miss a single second. 

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. The skeleton turns your away after another well-executed handstand and completely freezes when his gaze falls on you. 

Grinning sheepishly, you clap your hands together. “Bravo?”

His face turns a bright blue once he realizes you had been watching him dance. Sans pulls his hood down further in a weak attempt to cover his face. “i, uh, didn’t know you were there, champ.”

Feeling a little guilty for spying, you give Sans an apologetic smile as you approach him. “I know. I’m sorry, Sans. I just couldn’t bring myself to speak up. Your dancing is really amazing. I didn’t want it to stop.”

Despite his best efforts, you can clearly see the bright glow of his cheekbones. He ducks his head. “thanks, but i’m not that great. nothin’ special to see here.”

Frowning, you come to a stop before him and reach for his face, gently cupping his cheeks. The skeleton stiffens in surprise but doesn’t fight your grip as you lift his face so you can meet his gaze. “That’s not true at all. I think you’re an amazing dancer. I’ve never been so captivated watching break dancing before. Sure, I’ve always thought it was cool, but you’re on a whole other level. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Completely flustered, all Sans does is silently gape at you for several seconds. Then, his expression softens.

He surprises you when he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. A warm grin forms on his face as he looks at you. “thanks, champ. you always _snow_ just what to say.”

Giggling, you move your arms to wrap around his neck and give him a gentle squeeze. “Well, I am a _bone_ -ified expert at cheering up skeletons after all. I have a lot of experience.”

His grin grows at your pun. Then, much to your surprise, he takes a step back, bringing you along with him.

Your eyes widen at the gesture. “Sans.”

Sans gives you a warm look. “i did say i’d think about showing you some of my moves someday. since you already caught me, i guess today is as good as any day, right?”

While the idea of dancing with Sans does excite you, you can’t help but feel a little nervous. “But, I don’t know how to dance. I’ve done it with Papyrus, but I don’t see how my body could follow along with your break dancing.”

Your eyebrow twitches. “I feel like that’ll just lead to me face planting in the snow.”

He snorts in amusement. “break dancing probably would be a little much for you, especially for our first dance together. i think something a little slower would be better for you.”

You squeak in surprise when he suddenly twirls you, and then, pulls you close enough that your chests are touching. The skeleton winks at you. “just because i specialize in certain dances doesn’t mean i don’t know other types. just follow my lead.”

Like when you first danced with Papyrus, you find your body moving on its own, somehow managing to match Sans’ movements. There’s a strong pounding in your chest, and you can’t tell if it’s your heart or soul. Either way, it feels pleasantly warm.

For a while, everything goes smoothly, and you start to relax, thinking maybe dancing isn’t so hard after all. Of course, as soon as you think that, you jinx yourself.

You accidentally step on one of the icier areas and slip. A startled yelp escapes your lips. Sans attempts to catch you, but your feet get tangled together, leading to him falling along with you.

In a blink, you find yourself lying across the skeleton’s chest. Apparently, he managed to move so that he could break your fall. “Are you alright, Sans?”

“i’ll live.”

His response makes you snort which was obviously his goal, judging by his grin. Just as you open your mouth to reply, you finally realize just how close your faces are. There’s only a few inches in between the two of you.

Frozen, all you can do is stare while your cheeks begin to redden from the close proximity. It seems Sans noticed the same time as you considering the way his face is now glowing a dark blue.

It would be best for you to move before this gets more awkward. It has to be you since he can’t do anything until you get off him. You know this, but…

You don’t want to move.

Even though your mind is screaming for you to do something, your body won’t move an inch. Despite your increasing embarrassment, you can’t bring yourself to look away from his captivating gaze.

A part of you hopes Sans will say something to snap you out of your reverie, but he doesn’t. The skeleton remains completely still with his eyes never once leaving your face.

After several seconds pass with your heart pounding so hard you fear it’ll break your rib cage, Sans slowly raises one of the hands resting on your back and brings it to cup the back of your head.

Then, he gently brings your face closer to his, closing that remaining distance between you. The skeleton takes his time, making sure you have every opportunity to pull away. 

But, you don’t. Your eyes fall half-mast before eventually closing right as your mouth meets his. 

It’s your first time kissing Sans, so you’re incredibly nervous. You don’t want to do anything to mess it up.

However, you feel your worries fly away when the hand on your head moves to cup your cheek and strokes your skin with a tenderness that makes you melt. 

When the two of you finally pull away, Sans gives you a warm grin. “you know, if all our dance lessons end like this, i wouldn’t mind doing this regularly.”

To show your approval, you lean down and capture his mouth with yours, wearing a grin as large as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this as a raffle prize months ago when I was celebrating reaching past 400 followers on Tumblr. One of the winners wanted some Dancetale Sans fluff involving the Reader dancing with him, and I was all to happy to write it. While my favs are typically the Papyrus personalities, I really do love Dancetale Sans. I think it's because I've seen so many people portray him as being shy when around someone he really likes, and I am so weak for shy boys XD
> 
> Also, yes the title is a pun 'cause that's all I could think of lol
> 
> Y'all are gonna love what I have store for the chapter I post on Christmas Day. I can't wait to see your reactions ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it! ^-^


	9. A Captivating View (Gaster Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Gaster Papyrus/Reader**
> 
> I know I said the skeles will usually be referred to by Sans and Papyrus in these chapters, but the Gaster Brothers are an exception since they don't really consider themselves as being Sans and Papyrus. So, they go by G and Aster instead ^^

Considering your first visit to the Gaster Brothers’ AU, you always try to prepare for the unexpected. While Aster is often at home when you come to visit, G typically isn’t, so you never know where you’ll appear when you come to see them. 

That’s why you aren’t too shocked to find yourself on what appears to be some sort of mountain path that’s leading upwards. However, you are caught by surprise when you see it isn’t G who’s doing the mountain climbing.

Aster appears surprised by your sudden appearance, but it doesn’t take long for him to don his usual gentle smile. “Good evening, Miss Y/N. I was not expecting any company during my hike, so this is a most pleasant surprise.”

When he holds out his hand to you, you take it, allowing him to place it in the crook of his elbow. As the two of you start walking up the trail, you ask, “Do you go on hikes often? I think this is my first time hearing about you doing something like this.”

The skeleton shakes his head. “While I do enjoy going on walks, I usually don’t partake in this sort of activity. However, I heard the view from this mountain is quite exquisite this time of year, so I wanted to see it for myself.”

With a smile aimed in your direction, Aster adds, “I’m delighted that I will be able to share the experience with you. Your timing is impeccable.”

An excited grin forms on your face. Even though he didn’t reveal any exact details, you find yourself really looking forward to seeing what brought the skeleton to this mountain at such a late hour.

As you’re walking, the two of you chat about recent events with you mostly talking about school while Aster mentions what crazy antics G has gotten into lately. It’s always fun hearing him tell stories about his older brother.

When you both finally reach your destination, you see a fenced in cliff side with several benches spread out around the area, making you believe this must be a popular area for tourists as well as locals to visit. You both arrive just in time to witness the beautiful sunset. 

For awhile, you just stand there, admiring the captivating sight. Then, Aster gently guides you to one of the benches where you both can take a seat. 

Once you’re both seated, he digs through the bag he brought and pulls out a thermos. You watch as the skeleton pulls off the top and pours out some hot chocolate. Much to your delight, Aster also brought some marshmallows which he quickly adds to the drink.

You gratefully accept the warm beverage, but before drinking it, you ask, “Is this really okay? You probably only brought enough for one person, so I feel bad making you share. You really don’t have to.”

Aster smiles before shaking his head. “It is quite alright. I believe I’ve brought enough for both of us. Besides, it would be extremely rude of me not to offer you some when you so kindly accompanied me all the way here. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for keeping me company.”

Your shoulders relax at his words. Well, if he’s really okay with it, it would be rude to refuse his kind offer. 

After you take a sip of the drink, the delicious taste of chocolate hits your taste buds, making you smile. As expected of Aster, the drinks he prepares are just as wonderful as his meals.

Much to your amusement, the skeleton actually brought along a backup mug just in case. You don’t know why you’re surprised considering how prepared he always is. 

Now that the sun has set, you’re starting to see some of the stars. Rather than look at the town in the distance, you focus your gaze on the sky. 

Unfortunately, there is a downside to the sun setting. The temperature has begun to decline, and now, you’re really wishing you wore thicker clothing. While you are wearing a long sleeve and pants, you’re regretting not bringing a jacket.

A cool breeze blows by, making you shiver. At least, your hands are warm thanks to holding the thermos cup.

Movement out of the corner of your eye has you turning to see Aster unbuttoning his overcoat. It doesn’t take you long to connect the dots. “Aster, you don’t have to give me your coat. What if you get cold?”

Aster frowns, “I am more than willing to take that risk. I’m more worried about you staying out here for too long exposed to the cool air. I would feel horrible if you were to get sick, so please allow me to offer my coat to you.”

This isn’t an argument you can win. You know how determined he is when it comes to looking out for your well being. Of course, you greatly appreciate it, but you don’t want him to get cold because you took his coat.

That’s when you get an idea that makes your cheeks flush. There is one way to make this situation work out for the both of you. It’ll be embarrassing, though. 

Mustering up your courage, you set down your hot chocolate and slowly move to climb into the skeleton’s lap. With his overcoat now open, you can snuggle underneath it and wrap your arms around his chest. “H-How about this then? If we share the coat, then we can both stay warm, right?”

Your heart is pounding like crazy. Even though you’ve always been the affectionate sort, doing something like this out of the blue is pretty embarrassing, especially to someone as cool and mature as Aster. You hope you’re not coming across as childish, climbing into his lap like this.

When several minutes pass in silence, you finally force yourself to look at his face. Your eyes widen in surprise when you see the dark green blush highlighting his cheekbones. He has one of his hands covering his mouth as he averts his gaze to the side.

The tension in your frame eases at the sight of his flustered expression. To think such a simple action would get a reaction like that out of the normally collected skeleton.

A wide grin forms on your face. “You’re so cute, Aster.”

His blush darkens in response much to your joy. You’re not used to seeing him like this, so you’re really enjoying this rare opportunity. 

Eventually, Aster does remove the hand covering his mouth so he can respond. His blush remains, however. “I believe that word suits you better, Miss Y/N, but I appreciate the compliment.”

Giggling, you nuzzle his chest, relishing the warmth provided by having his arms wrapped around you. This is way better than just wearing his coat. 

He quietly chuckles as his posture relaxes. You feel your cheeks grow warm when the skeleton hugs you as close as he can while pressing a kiss against the top of your head. “I think I prefer your idea much more than mine.”

When you look up, you see the gentle smile on his face, and your heart flutters in response. No matter how many times you see it, that smile always gives you a warm feeling in your chest that you can never ignore. 

Even though you should say something, you can’t bring yourself to speak, too entranced by his charming smile and warm gaze. Whenever he looks at you like that, it’s like your brain short circuits much to your dismay. It’s really not fair how much of an effect that expression has on you.

Aster reaches to cup your cheek, and you lean into his hand as he gently strokes your skin with his thumb. His expression softens. “It would seem that I have found myself in quite the predicament. Even though I came here to admire the view of the town, I find myself unable to look away from you.”

A dark blush floods your cheeks at his words. Before you can respond, a loud crackling sound from the distance has you whipping your head toward the cliff side.

Wide eyed, you watch as Christmas colored fireworks light up the sky. When your gaze lowers to the town, you notice that it’s completely decked out in beautiful lights from one end of the town to the other. Everything looks absolutely breathtaking. 

For several minutes, you admire the lights and fireworks before finally asking, “This is the sight you came here to see? Is tonight a special event?”

The skeleton hugs you closer. “Yes, while the lights are always there this time of year, the fireworks are for a contest the local monsters hold. Many like to compete to see who can make fireworks that best suit the season.”

Leaning your head back, your rest your cheek against his chest, never once letting your gaze leave the sight before you. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I agree.” 

There’s something about his quiet response that has you directing your gaze to him. That’s when you see he’s watching you not the fireworks. 

Remembering his earlier words, you can’t help but flush. Once again, his hand moves to cup your cheek, but this time it’s to gently tilt your head upwards.

Your eyes fall half mast when his face leans closer to yours. Without thinking, your arms move to wrap around his neck just as he captures your lips with a gentle kiss.

In the background, you can still hear the firework show, but you can’t bring yourself to care about it. Now, your complete focus is on Aster and how his mouth moves against yours.

Pulling him closer, you relish the way his magic dances across your lips, giving them a pleasant tingling feeling. The hand on your cheek softly strokes your cheek while his other arm keeps you secured against his chest.

When you part your lips, his tongue slips past them and begins exploring the cavern of your mouth. Every tender caress of his tongue leaves you trembling and craving more. 

As expected of a gentleman like Aster, his kisses are always incredibly gentle. However, there is a quiet passion in his kisses that becomes more apparent the more you kiss him. 

You moan into the kiss when his tongue entangles with yours, sending a pleasant shock down your spine. His grip on you tightens in response.

The sweet taste of chocolate hits your taste buds, reminding you of the hot chocolate you both drank earlier. While the hot chocolate was delicious before, you think it tastes even better now.

Eventually, the two of you pull away to end the kiss. You’re left panting, looking completely flushed, with Aster appearing much the same. 

With half lidded eyes, you stare at his face that’s partially illuminated by the lights of the fireworks. While the fireworks are definitely beautiful, you don’t think they can compare to what you’re looking at now.

As if reading your mind, Aster softly smiles, “My apologies. Even though I brought you here for the view, I ended up distracting you, so you’ve missed most of the fireworks.”

Shaking your head, you gently pull his face back toward yours. “I agree the view is amazing, but I think you’re way more captivating, Aster.”

His cheekbones glow a dark green in response to your words all the while the distance between your faces gradually disappears. For awhile, the two of you remain in that position exchanging kisses, not caring when the firework show eventually comes to an end. 

When the temperature grows colder, Aster teleports you both back to the brothers’ home. However, even with the change in location, you still remain wrapped up in his arms.

He keeps you in his lap as he takes a seat on the couch, doing this all while still kissing you. The only reason you know you were teleported was because of the shifting sensation you always feel whenever a skeleton teleports you.

And, that’s how the rest of the night goes, wrapped up in Aster’s arms while exchanging hot chocolate flavored kisses. While you did enjoy the firework show, this is, without a doubt, your favorite part of the evening. 

After all, nothing beats Aster’s kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote some fluff for Aster. It's a surprise I didn't write this sooner considering how much I love him XD He's just so charming <3
> 
> Now, this actually isn't the Christmas themed chapter I was referring to in the last chapter. The chapter I was talking about will be posted on Christmas Day. It'll be the longest chapter yet. I hope you'll be looking forward to it ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! ^-^


	10. Mistletoe (Underswap Brothers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Underswap Brothers/Reader**
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, you read that pairing right ;) I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

When you decide to pay a visit to Underswap, you’re surprised to find the inside of the house completely decked out in what appear to be Christmas decorations. While it is that time of year back in your world, you didn’t realize that it was for this AU. 

Sans appears out of the kitchen, dressed in his chef hat and a snowman printed apron. He quickly pulls you into the kitchen where you see all the different dishes he’s making. 

Apparently, today the Underswap brothers are hosting their annual Gyftmas party. Sans, of course, has taken the role of main chef while his brothers are currently out doing some last minute shopping. 

Not wanting to bother him, you ask if you should come back another day. You don’t want to get in the way of things while he’s preparing for the party. Plus, the other monsters still don’t know about you, so it would be a problem if they saw you here when they arrive for the party.

The skeleton immediately shakes his head. “YOU’D NEVER BE IN THE WAY! IN FACT, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO BE MY ASSISTANT CHEF! MANY DESIRE THIS POSITION, BUT I WILL ONLY OFFER IT TO YOU!”

Smiling, you kiss his cheek, causing him to blush a bright blue. “Thank you, Sans. I’m honored.”

“MWEH HEH HEH!”

After you don your own apron, you start helping him with the Gyftmas cookies. Thankfully, since you’ve been working with him in the kitchen for a while now, his cooking skills have improved a great deal, so you’re not too worried about him being in charge of everything. At the very least, you don’t see any glitter which is a huge relief to you.

However, even though the quality of his cooking has improved, that does not mean Sans is without his faults. Somehow, the kitchen always ends up a mess no matter what he’s making, so you’re having to simultaneously cook and clean while you’re in the kitchen.

Of course, he helps as well. The flustered expression he makes whenever he notices his messes always makes you smile, so you can’t bring yourself to complain about having to clean.

At one point, Sans gets some batter on his cheek, so with a mischievous grin, you lean down to kiss that spot on his cheek, loving how he flushes in response. “Just helping you clean up. It would be bad if the guests saw their host with a dirty face, right?”

He clears his non-existent throat. “R-RIGHT! THANK YOU, Y/N. I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL FROM HERE ON OUT. I HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP AFTER ALL!”

Despite saying this, his face does not remain clean for the rest of the cooking session. Only a few minutes after you kiss him, another speck of food mysteriously appears on his other cheek. 

Just like last time, you kiss it away all the while teasing him for being messy. Sans blushes at your actions, but makes no move to defend himself even though he did just promise that he’d be more careful.

It’s after this happens another two times that you catch him out of the corner of your eye purposefully putting sugar on his cheek. It doesn’t take you long to connect the dots. 

That rascal has been doing it on purpose because he knows he’ll get a kiss every time he does. While a part of you wonders how he’d react if you decided not to kiss him, you can’t bring yourself to do it, considering how cute his actions are.

However, that doesn’t mean you won’t spice things up. Once the cookies have been placed in the oven, you turn to look at Sans who’s pretending to look like he’s focused on the food he’s preparing. He’s not doing a very good job, though, since you can catch him looking at you every few seconds out of the corner of his eye. 

Making it seem like you need to get something from the other side of the kitchen, you move to walk past him. It’s once you’re right behind him that you strike. 

Sans jolts in surprise when you wrap your arms around him, gently pulling until his back hits your chest. With a grin, you lean down to whisper, “You know, if you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask. I would never tell you no.”

He shivers when you plant a kiss on his neck. “I-I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE, I KNOW THAT YOU’D NEVER TURN DOWN A REQUEST FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! IT’S NOT LIKE I PURPOSEFULLY LEFT FOOD ON MY FACE SO THAT YOU WOULD KISS IT AWAY! P-PREPOSTEROUS!”

Your grin grows when you see how blue his face is now. Sans isn’t fooling anyone. “So, does that mean you don’t want me to kiss you? Do you want me to let you go then? I will if you ask me to.”

There’s a brief pause before the skeleton turns in your arms so that he can face you. Much to your surprise, rather than look flustered, there’s a big grin on his face. “WELL, CONSIDERING OUR CURRENT POSITION, WE SHOULD DEFINITELY KISS, OR WE RISK BREAKING TRADITION!”

His words puzzle you at first, but following his line of sight, you look above to see some mistletoe floating in the air above the two of you. You can’t help but laugh at the sight. Since when has that been there?

Returning your gaze to Sans, you see how proud of himself he is for getting you under the mistletoe, and you can’t help but fall even more in love with him. You didn’t even think that was possible.

You pull him as close as you can while you proceed to pepper his face with as many kisses as you can, loving how his grip on you tightens with each kiss. Once you feel that his face has received a proper amount of kisses, you move onto his neck, starting from the bottom and working your way up. His breath hitches in response to your actions. 

Eventually, you pull away from his neck, so you can admire the dark blush now highlighting his cheekbones. Taking in his heavy lidded eye sockets and flushed cheeks, your desire to kiss him increases tenfold. So, you waste no time in capturing his mouth with yours. 

Sans wraps his arms around your neck, drawing you closer as he parts his teeth. You slide your tongue through the opening and start caressing all his sweet spots. 

As he moans, you deepen the kiss, so you can explore as much of his mouth’s cavern as you can. You really love when Sans lets you take the lead like this, so you plan on making sure he enjoys the kiss as much as possible.

Once your tongue entangles with his, you’re both moaning into the kiss. You can’t get enough of the way his magic dances across your tongue or how the contact sends a pleasant shock down your spine. 

Eventually, the kiss comes to an end, leaving you both flushed and harshly panting for breath. You rest your forehead against his while he moves to caress your cheek. “How’s that for your first mistletoe kiss of the day?”

The skeleton pulls you down for another quick kiss before smiling warmly. “WONDERFUL. I EXPECTED NOTHING LESS FROM THE WOMAN I LOVE. THERE’S NO KISS THAT CAN COMPARE.”

Warmth blossoms in your chest at his words. He always knows just what to say to make your heart soar. 

For the next several minutes, you both exchange kisses rather than focus on the cooking like you two need to be doing. At least, there’s no risk of anything burning at the moment. 

Just as the two of you finally pull away from each other, you hear some knocking on the front door, making you freeze. Sans’ reaction is the exact opposite.

Faster than you can blink, you find yourself swooped into a bridal carry by the skeleton who dashes for the stairs all the while yelling at the door that he’ll be there in just a minute. In record time, he makes it to his room and gently sets you on the bed. “I’M SORRY YOU HAVE TO HIDE, BUT SINCE I DON’T KNOW WHO’S AT THE DOOR, IT’LL LIKELY BE SAFER FOR YOU TO REMAIN HERE FOR NOW. I PROMISE I’LL TRY TO COME CHECK ON YOU AS SOON AS I CAN SO PLEASE DON’T LEAVE.”

A warm smile forms on your face. “I promise I won’t leave. After all, I know it’d disappoint your brothers if I didn’t wait for them to get back.”

He beams before leaning down to give your lips a quick peck. With a cheerful “MWEH HEH HEH”, Sans runs out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

You wonder who’s at the front door. Obviously, it’s not Papyrus or Gaster since they would never need to knock to enter their own home. 

It could possibly be Chara, but since there’s a chance the kid brought a friend, it would be better for you to remain upstairs. Chara would probably be happy to see you, though, so maybe you could manage to visit with them later on when they’re on their own during the party.

As you stretch out across Sans’ rocket ship bed, you try to think of something you can do to keep yourself occupied. You hope you won’t have to spend several hours by yourself since that’ll get boring fast. 

Well, when in doubt, you could pull a Papyrus and take a nap. You’re sure the middle brother would approve of your decision.

Unsurprisingly, you eventually begin to drift off when the boredom becomes too much for you. Before you fall completely asleep, however, a skeleton surprises you by suddenly appearing in the room, making you shoot up into a seated position.

Placing a hand over your pounding heart, you stare at a grinning Gaster with wide eyes. “Jeez, you scared the hell out me. I thought we agreed on knocking, Gaster!”

He pouts, “But, where’s the fun in that? Besides, I wanted to come see you as soon as possible! Sans told us you were here after we got back, and I didn’t want you to be up here all by yourself.”

Your expression softens. It’s hard to be upset with him when it’s obvious how eager he was to see you.

With a huff, you rise to stand and give the skeleton a hug. “I’m happy you came. I was getting really bored. Your timing is perfect.”

Gaster immediately returns the embrace, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “I couldn’t let my favorite guest be bored while she’s visiting. Besides,-”

When he pauses, you look up to see his large grin. “With Sans and Papyrus busy, I can have you all to myself!”

In a blink, you find yourself in his room rather than Sans’. Unlike his youngest brother’s room, Gaster doesn’t have a lot of things decorating his bedroom. 

However, he does have a corner dedicated to his music. That’s where he keeps his boombox and record player along with a small bookcase to hold all his CD's and record albums.

There’s also a soft love seat in that corner which is what Gaster pulls you toward. The two of you take a seat with the skeleton sneaking an arm around your waist so he can move you to sit right beside him. 

This doesn’t surprise you since Gaster has never really cared about personal space. Of course, he’s willing to respect it if you need a break, but otherwise, he always wants to be as close to you as he can. All three brothers are really big on snuggling much to your amusement. 

So, for awhile, the two of you cuddle on the love seat while listening to his music. When a particularly catchy song comes on, Gaster rises to his feet and pulls you along to dance with him. 

While you’re far from an expert, you don’t mind dancing with him since Gaster always makes it so much fun. What you really love is when he starts singing along to the music. 

His voice is gorgeous. You could listen to him sing for hours and not get tired. Papyrus once jokingly called his older brother a siren because of how captivated you’d get listening to Gaster.

Much to your amusement, Gaster actually got really flustered by his brother’s comment. While he’s definitely not someone who’s easy to embarrass, the oldest skeleton will blush anytime his singing gets complimented. Of course, you find this adorable, so you never fail to compliment him any chance you get.

That’s why when he starts singing while you’re both dancing you say, “Your singing is as amazing as always, Gaster. I love listening to you.”

Another great thing about Gaster is how he blushes. For some reason that you failed to receive a proper explanation for, his blushes change color. One day, his face will be orange, and the next, it’ll be blue. You never know what kind of blush he’ll show you during those few times he gets flustered.

Today, you get to see a bright orange blush coloring his cheeks. Instead of letting his embarrassment get the better of him, Gaster leans down so he can quietly sing right by your ear, causing you to shiver pleasantly in response. 

Unable to fight off your blush, you bury your face against his chest as you listen to him sing as the two of you sway back and forth to the rhythm. Even without looking at him, you know he’s smiling at your actions. 

During the parts when you only hear instruments playing, Gaster will give you a kiss, either on your ear, your neck, or your cheek. Of course, this only makes you blush harder. 

When the song finally comes to an end, silence ensues, making you realize that must have been the last song on the record. Pulling away from his chest, you look up to see Gaster watching you with a large grin.

You quickly realize why he’s grinning when you see the mistletoe floating above his head. You can’t help but laugh at the feeling of deja vu that washes over you. Looks like he and Sans are pretty like minded when it comes to this sort of thing.

A startled squeak escapes you when you’re pulled into his lap after he moves to sit on the love seat. Your blush darkens when the skeleton moves his face closer to yours. “You know, whenever I got asked what I wanted for Gyftmas, there was only one thing I could really think of.”

Your eyes fall half mast as you move to wrap your arms around his neck. “Oh? And, what was that?”

His eye-lights glow with pure want and adoration as he closes the remaining distance between your mouths. “Getting to kiss you under the mistletoe, of course. What else could be better than that?”

With that, your eyes close, and you find yourself smiling into the kiss. How can you not when you hear something sweet like that?

While one of his arms remains wrapped around your waist, Gaster uses his free hand to cup the back of your head. Despite his usual exuberance, his kiss is slow and tender, and you find yourself relaxing further against him in response.

He gently nips on your bottom lip and slides his tongue inside your mouth as soon as you part your lips. As the skeleton explores the cavern of your mouth, he makes sure to stroke all the areas that will get a rise out of you since he loves all the pleased sounds you make whenever you two kiss.

You drag your nails up and down his neck vertebrae, causing him to shiver and pull you impossibly closer. As Gaster deepens the kiss, his tongue wraps around yours, and you both release pleased moans.

Making contact with his magic gives you a warm feeling that encompasses your whole body, causing your toes to curl as you clutch him tighter. Loving what his magic does to you, you can’t help but hunger for more.

That’s why the kissing doesn’t end even after your mouths part. No, within seconds, he’s kissing you again with even more fervor than before, and you’re returning the gesture with an equal amount of energy.

So wrapped up in kissing Gaster, you completely forget about your surroundings, including the fact that there’s currently a Gyftmas party going on downstairs. That’s why you’re caught off guard when you hear someone knock on the bedroom door.

As you jolt in surprise and turn to look at the door, Gaster frowns as he holds you tighter as if ready to teleport you at a moment’s notice. You both relax when you hear Papyrus’ voice from the other side of the door.

“it’s just me, dings. i came to let you know that we have guests who are asking about you. i figured i should come get you before they come lookin’. can’t have them findin’ our favorite guest after all.”

His voice sounds very amused for some reason. It’s when you see Gaster’s disappointed expression that you figure out why. 

With an amused huff, you give him a chaste kiss. “Go visit with your other guests, Gaster. We can’t have you being biased, can we?”

A pout forms on his face. “Why not? It’s the truth.”

Giggling, you kiss him again before moving to stand. While he’s obviously reluctant about letting you go, the skeleton doesn’t try to stop you.

When the two of you head for the door, Gaster opens it to see his younger brother smirking. “sorry to ruin your fun, but your presence is requested. no worries, i’ll make sure y/n is entertained in the meantime.”

The taller skeleton scowls, “Papyrus, if I find out you were lying about this, I will come after you. No matter where you hide, I will find you.”

Papyrus just continues to smirk. “i don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. i’d never lie to you, bro. scout’s honor.”

His brother crosses his arms. “You were never a scout, Papyrus.”

Laughing, you nudge Gaster with your shoulder. “Go on, Gaster. Even if no one is looking for you, everyone will be suspicious if you don’t show up. Considering how Papyrus is, they’ll be expecting him to just disappear at random for long periods of time.”

You’re quickly pulled into Papyrus’ arms. “aw, honey. you know me so well. i made sure to be really active for the first half of the party just so i could sneak off to be with you. i decided to let dings hang out with ya first since i’m such a generous guy.”

Because your face is now buried in his hoodie, you miss the looks the brothers exchange. Papyrus is the definition of smug while Gaster is pouting because his fun times have come to an end.

Of course, that doesn’t stop the older brother from pressing a kiss on the top of your head before heading down the hall to go downstairs. “Fine, fine. The last thing I want is to be labeled the unfair brother. But, don’t think you can keep her the rest of the night! I’ll be back!”

All you can do is giggle into the younger skeleton’s chest while he quietly chuckles. “gotta love that dings. not a lot of things really _rattle his bones_ , but when something does, his reactions are always very _humerus_.”

As you bury your face further against his chest in an attempt to muffle your laughter, Papyrus tightens his grip on you, no doubt wearing a pleased grin. You feel a familiar shifting sensation, meaning he has teleported the two of you to a different location.

When you pull back, you are not surprised by the sight of his messy room. What does catch you off guard is the fact that his bed actually looks clean for once.

Papyrus snickers at your shocked expression. “is it really that surprisin’? i wanted to make sure it was nice and neat for ya since sans said as long as my bed was messy i couldn’t have any sleepovers in my room.”

Before you can respond, he teleports you both to his bed and wraps his arms around you as he entangles his legs with yours. “thanks to all that hard work, i’m _bone tired_. you’ll keep me company while i rest, won’t ya, honey?”

Amused, you snuggle further into his embrace. “so, you wanted me to be your cuddle buddy?”

“yes and no. that’s not the only reason you’re here, hun.”

You direct your gaze toward his face and see he’s now wearing a crown made out of mistletoe. How in the world did he get something like that?

All you can do is laugh. “Okay, this is new. Your brothers had mistletoe but not a crown. You’re really outdoing yourself this Gyftmas, aren’t you, Papyrus?”

A broad grin forms on his face. “well, this is my first gyftmas with you, so i wanted to make it extra special. i got this crown just for you.”

Giggling, you move your arms to wrap around his neck and give him a chaste kiss. “I’m honored. I’ll need to come up with a special present to reward you for all your hard work. Is there anything you’d like?”

His expression softens as he hugs you close, moving his hand to gently cup your cheek. “i already got you here in my arms. what more could i ask for? although-”

With a grin, Papyrus closes the distance between your mouths. “another kiss would be nice.”

You had a feeling he’d say that. Smiling, you move your mouth against his, loving the tingling sensation caused by his magic dancing across your lips. 

When you part your lips for him a few seconds later, his tongue slips past and begins to roam around the cavern of your mouth. Despite his claim of being tired earlier, there is nothing lethargic about his ministrations.

While most of the time his kisses are slow and relaxed, there are times like this where Papyrus is more passionate. A part of you wonders if today’s kiss is like this because he’s slightly more energetic thanks to the holiday season. Whatever the reason, you definitely won’t complain. 

One of his hands slides under your shirt to stroke your back while the hand on your cheek threads through your hair after he moves to cup the back of your head. A shiver runs down your spine when his fingers dance across your skin, and the skeleton pulls you closer, making sure there’s no space in between the two of you.

His tongue entangles with yours, causing you both to moan into the kiss. Considering all the pleased sounds you’ve been making since the kiss began, you really hope no one from the party decides to come upstairs. Otherwise, you’ll definitely be in trouble. 

If Papyrus is concerned about being discovered, he’s not showing it since he makes no move to stop his ministrations. Instead, after the kiss finally ends, the skeleton starts kissing your neck, dragging his teeth across your skin in a way that’s almost sinful it feels so good.

Arching your neck, you allow him to have full access all the while you’re clutching him as tightly as you can. At one point, Papyrus groans when your fingers unconsciously dig into his neck vertebrae. 

It’s at that moment you decide to strike. Grinning, you start peppering his face with kisses, causing him to blush a bright orange when the number of kisses continues to increase.

Whenever your mouth passes over his, Papyrus always manages to capture yours with a kiss. While you have no problem with this, you do not let this distract you from your goal of covering his whole face in kisses.

You know he’s trying to avoid letting you see him flustered, but you will be victorious today. You love his blushing face, so you’re determined to see it for Gyftmas. You’ve already seen his brothers’ flustered expressions today, so for this to be the best Gyftmas ever, you need to see his too.

Despite his many attempts to distract you with kisses that’d make your knees go weak if you were standing, you are eventually successful in your endeavor. It’s partially because Papyrus gave up near the end. 

If you were to ask him why, he’d probably say something about being too tired to stop you even though you know for a fact that he was enjoying himself immensely. After all, every Papyrus enjoys being showered in kisses. 

A smug grin forms on your face as you take in the dark orange coloring the majority of his face. Ah, such a wonderful sight to behold. “Merry Gyftmas to me.”

Papyrus snorts, “can’t say i get the appeal of this kind of present. at least, you look cute when you’re blushin’. can’t say the same about me.”

Shaking your head, you move to cup his cheek and start stroking it with your thumb. “Nonsense. You are looking super cute right now, Papyrus. I love seeing you blush, so I’m glad I didn’t let myself fall for your distractions. Otherwise, I might not have gotten to see how handsome you look now.”

Of course, his blush darkens in response to your words and actions. Still, rather than pull away, the skeleton leans into your touch. “well, if you’re happy, honey, i guess i can’t complain.”

Grinning, you move to give him a chaste kiss. “Of course, I’m happy. I’m with you after all.”

His expression softens as he gives you a tender look. After pressing his mouth against yours for another quick kiss, he says, “looks like we’re in complete agreement about that, hun. while i’m all for parties, i wouldn’t move from this spot right here for anything in the world.”

Warmth blossoms in your chest as you move to snuggle closer to Papyrus. You’re really glad you came to visit today even if it meant you had to hide out in the brothers’ rooms the whole time. 

After all, despite the party, you still managed to spend time with all three of them. Honestly, out of all the guests present in this house, you know you’re the one who had the most fun. 

You’re even more convinced of this when you get to spend time with all the brothers together once the party finally ends. After you help with the cleanup, you get to enjoy all the food Sans saved for you, and you’re able to watch the Napstaton Gyftmas special with them.

Another important thing to note is that you’ve been wearing Papyrus’ mistletoe crown since leaving his room. Of course, the skeletons all take full advantage of this, sneaking kisses any chance they get. 

All in all, your first Gyftmas with the Underswap brothers is one you won’t be forgetting anytime soon. You look forward to seeing what the next one will be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all weren't expecting multiple skele kisses for the Christmas chapter, huh? ;) This came about as a result of me wanting to write something for my friends who like Blue and Stretch. I figured I should just make one long chapter focusing on all the Underswap boys for a Christmas present. Can't go wrong with three skele kisses, right? XD
> 
> In case y'all were wondering, when Dings blushes, either his face will turn blue or orange. I've seen people give him a blush where it's both colors at once, but I thought it'd be fun to make it a guessing game. Which color will his face turn this time? XD Also, one of the reasons Dings picked his nickname was because Stretch often called him that even before he ended up in the Void. On occasion, Stretch will call him Gaster, but that's rare since he likes the shorter nickname better lol Blue changes it up, so you never know what he'll call his oldest brother haha
> 
> I'm sure my love for Blue was really evident in this, but I have no regrets. I want to shower him in kisses like he deserves. I headcanon that Blue loves to be spoiled with kisses. That is a sure fire way to distract him from something. Like, if you want him to take a break, kiss him repeatedly. He'll soon find that he's much more interested in that than doing anything else lol I'm still sticking by my headcanon that all Papyri love to be showered in kisses, and Stretch is no exception. He just won't ever admit it. He gets so flustered when it happens so please shower this boy in kisses XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed my Christmas present! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to receive some lovely fanart after The Glitch ended. I thought I'd post the links here so everyone could see them ^-^
> 
> Medaloop drew an adorable pic of the Reader reacting to the letter the skeles sent her. You can see the post by clicking [here.](https://thelazyhermits.tumblr.com/post/179382394419/medaloop-where-reader-just-fucking-sobs-cause)
> 
> Lost-immortality drew a super cute pic of the Reader with the UT, US, UF, and SF bros. You can see the post by clicking [here.](https://thelazyhermits.tumblr.com/post/178833052484/thelazyhermits-congrats-on-finishing-your)
> 
> Natiannera drew an awesome pic of Ink and the Reader from when she first fell in the Void. You can see the post by clicking [here.](https://thelazyhermits.tumblr.com/post/178727164814/natiannera-inktobertale-day-3-mistake-this)
> 
> I wanna thank all my wonderful readers for all their support. You don't know how much I appreciated every comment, kudos, and bookmark. Your constant encouragement meant the world to me. Y'all are seriously amazing <3 
> 
> I bet y'all weren't expecting the first thing I'd write to be about Dream, huh? ;) I just really fell in love with him during the course of The Glitch, and by the time I finished the story, I really wanted to write some Dream smooching XD
> 
> This is my personal headcanon for Dream's kisses. I wondered if his powers would play any role, and the more I thought about it, the more I came to think that his kisses would be absolutely amazing since he'd probably be cranking up all your positive emotions because he's so happy. So, be warned. If you ever start kissing Dream, you're not gonna want to stop anytime soon haha Also, I didn't make Dream the Reader's first kiss in this scenario since I figured this boy would need to be taught and it'd be easier if she already knew how to kiss lol 
> 
> So, rather than just make this a regular one shot, I decided to make it the first chapter of this fic where every chapter will be a stand alone one shot focused on one or two of the skeles. I'll let you know in the title and beginning notes which skeles will be in which chapter. Unless I specifically mention it, none of the chapters should be connected or even in chronological order. The next few chapters that I'll be posting are stuff I've already written and posted on Tumblr. I'm just moving them over here since those stories do take place in The Glitch.
> 
> In regards to brand new content, I'm not sure when I'll write something next since I'm mainly focused on my BNHA fic right now. Hopefully, I can come up with something good by Christmas, though ^^
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! ^_^


End file.
